Derek Meets His Match
by VicktorAlexB
Summary: While working on a case for the Pentagon,Derek meets a friend of Prentiss and Garcia who works for the Pentagon.How will Derek cope when he's the one pining after the one that got away?
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan stopped mid-run, his jaw dropping at the gorgeous woman stretching in front of him. He watched as she bent over at the waist, stretching her arms down to the ground, her ample behind pointed in his direction. He swallowed lustfully as she stood back up and turned around, pulling her knees up to her chest one at a time as she prepared to start running. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as his eyes moved over her svelte frame. His eyes took in the ebony ponytail secured at the base of her neck in a little bun, her dark milk chocolate skin looked poured over her thin frame. Her eyes were almond shaped, even from his distance he could see her full lips, his eyes drifted downward taking stock of her generous bosom, thin waist, and thick hips. She had dancer's legs, the thigh and calf muscles toned and defined. He smiled as he realized that she wore a Chicago Bears running outfit, even her shoes bore the Bears symbol on them. He knew then that he had to introduce himself. Just as he started to walk in her direction his phone rang, sighing at the name on the caller id, he answered it as he saw the vision jog off in the direction of the parking lot.

"Yeah JJ what's up?" he asked, his irritation shining through.

"Well good morning to you too Morgan," JJ laughed, "Hey, Hotch wants you in the office as soon as possible, we've got a special case and we've been requested by the Pentagon on this one."

Derek sighed again, "Right. I'll be there in a bit," he replied before hanging up the phone. He looked around, hoping for another sight of the woman, but he didn't see her anywhere. Chalking it up to another missed opportunity, he turned and jogged back to his truck, determined to change before heading into the office.

ShaKira Burrowes nodded her head to Jim Tracy and jotted down more notes in the pocket notebook that she always carried. Hearing the elevator ding, she stepped out behind him and looked around the FBI office. Placing the notebook back into the pocket of her skirt suit, she absentmindedly nibbled on her lower lip as she followed Jim into the BAU office. When all movement and conversation stopped, ShaKira found herself wondering why. For agents they weren't too subtle about their curiosity. Turning when she heard Jim's name being called she smiled as she noticed her school pal, Emily Prentiss following a man over to them. She could only assume that the man that Prentiss was following was Aaron Hotchner, the boss, the head of the BAU. She'd been told that while handsome, he never smiled and she would know him by his brooding gaze.

"Jim Tracy?" the brooding man questioned, sticking out his hand for the customary handshake which Jim readily accepted, nodding his head in confirmation of the question, "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner this is SSA Emily Prentiss," he introduced Prentiss who was grinning widely at ShaKira. "Will you follow me to my office? Emily you can stay here and talk to Mr. Tracy's assistant, Miss…"

"ShaKira Burrowes, Agent Hotchner," ShaKira quickly introduced herself as Jim hated having to explain her presence to anyone finding it an unnecessary action, "I, uh, recently started working for the Pentagon and immediately got put on this case," she explained unnecessarily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's multilingual, talented, beautiful, has an IQ of 170, and can charm the pants off of Osama Bin Laden while she's holding a gun to his head. Let's get started," Jim interrupted annoyed that ShaKira was once again explaining her presence.

"Right, let's go talk in my office. Nice to meet you ShaKira," Hotchner stated as he headed up the stairs and into his office, Jim's long strides matching his.

ShaKira waited until Jim and Hotchner were sequestered away in his office before she turned to Prentiss and letting out a girlish scream that Prentiss matched, threw her arms around her old friend. The two women began talking rapidly, their words coming out in a rush, their facial expressions animated as they quickly caught up with what had happened in the last four years. ShaKira had just begun to tell Prentiss about the new house that she was thinking about buying when her body flushed hot and every cell in her body came alive. Her words quickly died on her lips and she slowly turned her head to find the source of the heat. What she saw made her breath hitch in her throat and her heart speed up in her chest. Standing in the doorway of the BAU was the gorgeous caramel man from the park that she'd seen earlier that morning. He stood there staring at her, his face also registering shock, his body now covered in a burgundy shirt that seemed amazingly tight in the sleeves as it struggled to encase his massively muscled arms, and a pair of black jeans. Black boots sat upon his feet, his weapon holstered on his belt. He lifted his hands and jerked off his sunglasses, his eyes still fastened upon her. ShaKira then reached up and removed her own sunglasses as she turned to fully observe the gorgeous man who was now walking towards her with a purpose.

He came and stood in front of her, looking down on her 5'8" frame he smiled at her. His smile was so beautiful, lighting up his entire face, it so captured her attention that she almost missed the introductions being made by Prentiss.

"Kira, this is Derek Morgan, my colleague. Derek, this is ShaKira Burrowes, Kira to her friends. We've known each other since we were 18. She works for the Pentagon now," Prentiss introduced.

"Nice to meet you," ShaKira said softly, her voice slightly husky as she continued to stare at Derek, stretching out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Derek whispered back as he shook her hand.

Prentiss looked back and forth between the two, noticing their awareness of each other. She shook her head, Derek was a master at seducing women, even after he'd told them that he was only looking for a one night stand they still ended up sleeping with him. He'd met his match with ShaKira however, her nickname growing up had been "maneater" because of the number of men that she'd left panting after her. Prentiss was going to enjoy watching this little exchange.

Derek watched ShaKira as she and Prentiss talked. She was absolutely amazing. At 29 she'd gotten a job working for the Pentagon, Prentiss had stated that she'd been a dancer and a singer and had used those things to help pay her way through college. He was amazed as Prentiss had quickly told him about ShaKira when she'd stepped off to take a phone call. She was the youngest of six, father was a doctor who played football for Boston College, mother was a cosmetic surgeon who had migrated over from South Africa with her family when she was 12. ShaKira had straight A's the entire time she'd been at Yale and had been valedictorian when she and Prentiss had graduated. The two women had kept in touch and had lost touch when ShaKira had begun working on a covert mission for the government four years ago. Prentiss hadn't known any of the details but had told Derek that all she knew was that her parents had told her that ShaKira was a hero for the country. Derek continued watching as ShaKira pulled out her Blackberry and showed Prentiss something on the phone, something that caused Prentiss to squeal and hug ShaKira again. Derek had heard Prentiss squeal more in the last ten minutes than he had the entire time that they'd worked together.

"Hey there sexy man, what are you staring at?" he heard Garcia's voice behind him. Derek turned with a ready smile for his best friend.

"Prentiss has a friend who's here, her name's ShaKira, she works for the Pentagon," Derek explained.

"And you think she's hot right?" Garcia teased. Her best friend was so predictable. ShaKira was like a new, shiny toy and he wanted to be the first to play with her. She turned her head to look and gasped. "Kay-Kay?!" she screamed. Derek watched in confusion as ShaKira turned her head and seeing Garcia screamed and ran forward to hug her.

_Kay-Kay? he wondered sharing a look of confusion with Prentiss. Derek looked up when he saw Hotch's door open and Hotch stuck his head out as if trying to find the source of all of the noise. Derek walked up to the three women and escorted them out of the bullpen and into his office, they talked nonstop the whole way there, not noticing where they were going at all. As they walked in, he closed the door behind them and turned to face them. They'd finally stopped talking and were looking at him._

"_Um…Morgan, why are we in your office?" Prentiss questioned, folding her hands across her chest._

_Smiling, Derek replied, "All of your screaming and squealing was bothering Hotch in his office, so I thought that I'd take you all in here for some privacy."_

_ShaKira nodded as if this made complete sense but then noticed that she was the only one nodding. "You know we could've gone to my office," Garcia remarked sarcastically._

"_Yeah…well…" Derek muttered turning away. He took a few steps, acutely aware that the women had not started talking again. Turning back to face them, he decided to question ShaKira. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion but 'Kay-Kay'? I know how you know Prentiss but how do you know Garcia?"_

_ShaKira smiled widely at Garcia, her smile causing Derek's breath to hitch in his chest. "I met Penelope about four years ago, right before I started on an assignment for the Pentagon. She gave me the nickname Kay-Kay and because Garcia is a whiz on the computer, she was actually able to keep in contact with me while I worked, plus she helped me while I was out in the field," ShaKira answered her eyes shining with light as she remembered the meeting fondly._

"_That's insane! I can't believe that we both know Kira!" Prentiss exclaimed looking at Garcia._

"_I KNOW!!" Garcia practically yelled._

"_You guys act like I'm the Holy Grail or something," ShaKira laughed looking at her two dearest friends fondly. She glanced at Derek out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her again, she smiled inwardly, for all that she'd heard about him from Prentiss, he wasn't acting like the quintessential ladies man, he was acting whipped, like a young boy with his first crush._

"_Well…if I remember correctly, men that touched you did seem to change a bit," Prentiss teased, causing ShaKira to giggle shyly. The room grew quiet when they heard a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal JJ standing there._

"_Hey guys, Hotch and Jim Tracy are ready for us," she stated smiling at them._

_Derek watched in fascination as ShaKira's smile instantly dropped and her expression became serious. "Back to work," she said, her voice completely serious. She nodded at him, gave a slight smile to Prentiss and Garcia and followed JJ to the conference room. Garcia shrugged and followed shortly after. Derek began following Prentiss out of his office, stopping after a moment and grabbing her arm, when she turned to face him he opened his mouth and said, "Hey Emily, is ShaKira single? I mean, should I back off?"_

_Prentiss smiled, "Yeah, she's single. I think you should step carefully but not necessarily back off. ShaKira's not like any other woman that you've ever met. She's the youngest child and the only girl that her parents ever had. She's independent, smart, and her brothers taught her every trick and pick up line out there. She's a lot like you actually when it comes to hooking up with someone. I just think that you may have met your match with her."_

_Derek snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, sure Prentiss." The two agents walked into the conference room and stopped short when they noticed that ShaKira was the one standing with the remote in her hand. They came in and had a seat, noticing that Jim Tracy was sitting at the back of the room in between Hotch and Rossi._

"_Thank you for allowing us to come in. We truly appreciate your assistance in this manner," ShaKira started as soon as Derek and Prentiss took a seat. Pressing the remote button the BAU team observed the first picture of a family. "This is Major Mark Chase and his family. Major Chase graduated top of his class from Fort Jackson, went on to serve in three tours of Iraq, recently he was chosen as one of twenty others to sit on a board to discuss the situation in Iraq and the best way to solve and end the problems that our soldiers are experiencing over there." ShaKira clicked a button on the remote. The next image was one of the Chase family completely slaughtered in their home, "This is the Chase family two days ago. They were discovered by another member of the board when Major Chase failed to show up for a meeting." The picture changed again. "The Chase family is the third family to be slaughtered in their home. The other two families were also connected in some way to the Iraq committee." ShaKira turned to face the BAU team, her face completely expressionless as she quoted off the information as if reciting it from memory. "The members of this board were all chosen by the Pentagon directly. They all had access and knowledge of the deepest secrets of our government and our military. Their homes have been ransacked, every member of their family, even their pets, have been murdered and there have been no clues, no communication, nothing left at the scenes," ShaKira explained._

"_Why are we just now being contacted?" Rossi asked._

_Turning to face him directly ShaKira explained, "That was my call sir. The first two families were killed within three months of each other and it was later discovered that some member of their family had ties to some illegal activity. The first family, the Pearlish family, the son was engaged in drug activity. The second family, the Grants, the father was already under investigation, he had ties to a domestic terrorist group. We didn't really think that the massacres had any type of connection to the board until this last one. As this committee met in secret and was directly chosen by the Pentagon, we knew that someone there knew something." ShaKira paused and inhaled deeply, "There are only five of us who directly know what is going on and know that we came to you for help."_

"_You say it was your call?" Dr. Spencer Reid questioned._

_ShaKira looked around the room and smiled, "Let me explain. Jim Tracy is a member of my security. With his size and age, people naturally assume that he's my superior and that I'm his assistant, however, he really works for me. He knows the entire situation, if he seems a trifle annoyed it's only because this morning I noticed something interesting as I pored over these cases. There was a memo sent interoffice mail from my office directly to the White House to be delivered to the Secretary of Defense, it had the names of everyone on the committee and myself as I was the moderator of the proceedings. As I looked over the list I realized that the families were being killed in the order of their names on the list. I was listed as number five on the list. So Jim is slightly agitated. He takes his job very seriously," she explained._

"_You mean that you…" Derek stammered. He felt the eyes of the entire room on him and realized that his shock was completely evident._

"_Yes, I'm pretty high up on the chain of command," ShaKira laughed, "Although my presence is somewhat diminished to the general public. If you look up my name it simply has down that I'm both a translator and a secretary, although I'm far from that." ShaKira, feeling as if she could trust the BAU team went on in her explanation, "When I graduated from Yale, I applied to work for the bureau, just like Emily. While she got in, I got called into the Pentagon. Apparently a few of my papers during my time in University had sparked their interest. I immediately began working for them, one day I met this guy and we started talking and within a few days I found out that he had ties to Al-Quaida. I ended up finding out information that led to us being able to prevent another terrorist attack. That led to other missions and eventually my position." She shrugged, "This is definitely serious, we have some very important people on this committee and more than that we have people who know some very important and very confidential information."_

"_So we need to find out who killed these families. Garcia, I need you to try and trace the interoffice mail and see who all had access to it. Rossi, Reid and I will go to the last crime scene and investigate it. Prentiss and Morgan, I want you to stay with ShaKira and continue to gather as much information as you can," Hotch dictated as he stood up from his chair. Everyone else stood also and began to walk out. Derek stayed behind to talk more with ShaKira who was looking at something in her phone. Looking up she noticed that he was the only one left in the room. She knew that Jim was probably standing right outside of the door, so she lowered her voice slightly as she approached him._

"_Did you have another question Agent Morgan?" she queried._

"_Call me Derek," Derek smiled._

"_Okay Derek, did you need something else?" she asked as she stood directly in front of him, her body extremely close, her head tilted back._

"_One question, what are you doing for dinner tonight?" he asked as he looked down at her and smiled._

_ShaKira laughed in delight, "Emily's taking me out actually. But, if you want, when I finish dinner, you and I can go out for drinks. How does that sound?"_

"_Sounds perfect," Derek smiled, his heart pounding faster at her nearness. ShaKira drifted around him, her hand lightly touching his as she stepped past. The jolt of sexual awareness that they both felt at that small touch shocked both of them. Years in the dating field prevented either one of them from showing it, however._

_As ShaKira stepped to the door, she stopped and turned back to Derek, "By the way, I can't decide which outfit I like you better in, this one, or the extremely sexy jogging outfit that you had on this morning. Both of them make it hard for me to concentrate," she smiled at his look of shock and then opening the door walked out of it._

_Derek stood in shock that she'd also noticed him earlier and had obviously liked what she'd seen. Smiling widely he understood what Prentiss had meant. ShaKira's seductive actions and words had left him dumbfounded, his body tense and his manhood erect and straining in his pants as he stood there breathing in her scent. She was completely unlike any woman that he'd ever met. He wouldn't go so far as to say that he'd met his match, but he knew that he'd definitely like playing the game with this one, before he won of course. Smiling even bigger he turned and headed out the door, knowing that for now his head had to be in his work, there would be plenty of time for the wonderful game of seduction later._


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: This chapter is rated M. You HAVE been warned! Hahaha.***

***I do NOT own Criminal Minds. I just love the show…a lot.***

Hours later Derek, ShaKira and Prentiss sat back with a sigh. ShaKira's brain felt empty of all possible information, Prentiss was too tired to even move her head and Derek was completely amazed at all that ShaKira had shared with them about Iraq, the government, and the military. The woman amazed him at every turn though. They'd taken a break at one point and she'd challenged him to an arm wrestling competition, commanding that he not take it easy on her. When she beat him in thirty seconds and raised her left eyebrow at him he knew that she'd known that he hadn't really been trying. Contrary to what she believed the next four times they'd played in which she'd won, he'd actually been trying his hardest. It hadn't bruised his male ego at all, it had only fascinated him even more. Here was this woman who was thin and looked completely dainty and she was strong, intelligent, and funny. She and Prentiss had regaled him with stories of their times at Yale, the pranks, the late night cram sessions, and the many trips that they'd snuck away on traveling to Las Vegas, Paris, Miami, and even going over to Nigeria at one point. He watched them now as the two women yawned and rescheduled their dinner.

"I'm just so tired Kira that I'm afraid I'd fall asleep in the soup," Prentiss was saying.

"It wouldn't be the first time," ShaKira teased, "It's okay, really, I guess I need to get back to my hotel anyway. From what I understand, we're going to need to be on a plane out to Cincinnati in the morning anyway."

"Right. I must admit, it's just like being back at University with you. Never a dull moment with you around," Prentiss laughed.

"Just makes me so much easier to love," ShaKira smiled, turning to Derek she nodded, "Well, I guess that means that we're going to have to reschedule those drinks huh?"

Derek shook his head no, "Unlike Prentiss I am my best when I'm going on about three hours of sleep. Unless you're tired, we can go for those drinks."

ShaKira turned to Prentiss and winked at her before turning back to Derek, "Sure. Let's go." The two of them waved goodbye to Prentiss and picking up their jackets, cell phones, and notes from that night they headed out the door. Waiting for the elevator, ShaKira felt Derek's eyes on her and smiled inwardly. He was definitely going to be her best conquest ever. Hearing her name being called she turned and smiled widely at Penelope who was walking their way.

"What are you to gorgeous people up to?" Garcia asked as she juggled her bags and laptop.

"We're going out for drinks," ShaKira answered as she took Penelope's laptop as she got situated, "Do you want to come with us?" ShaKira invited Penelope watching as Derek grimaced at the question.

Garcia glanced at Derek out of the corner of her eye and laughing shook her head, "No thanks, Kevin's waiting for me. Besides, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel."

"Okay then," Derek said quickly.

"You wouldn't be third wheel Pen, it's just two colleagues going out for a drink, right Derek? I mean it's not like this was a date or anything," ShaKira hinted.

"Well…" Derek hesitated.

"No, no, no. It's okay. Really, I'll catch you guys next time," Penelope chuckled, realizing that Derek may have just met his match with Kira. When the elevator doors opened the three stepped out and Penelope walked over to her boyfriend Kevin and kissing him walked away.

"Hmm…I thought for sure that she was in love with you," ShaKira mused as she turned to look at Derek.

Derek coughed in surprise, "What?! Why would you say that? Garcia and I are best friends and that's it!!"

ShaKira laughed at Derek's face of disbelief, "Don't worry, she didn't tell me anything. But, over the years, she would talk about you, and I guess I just assumed…then there was this one time when she told me that you'd said that you loved her."

"She'd just been shot! I love her like a sister!" Derek protested.

"Okay, okay calm down big boy," ShaKira laughed as she touched Derek's arm, gasping as she felt a surge of electricity shoot through her hand at the touch. Looking quickly up into Derek's face she saw that he was just as affected as she was.

"Well…look at that," Derek said as he smiled down at her.

"Hmm…lust has a positive electric charge huh?" ShaKira teased again as she removed her hand from his arm and tried to play off how much that touch had affected her.

"Apparently…" Derek took a deep breath, his voice sounding slightly shaky as he struggled to get his riotous hormones under control. "So, how are we doing this? Do you want to ride with me or take separate cars?" he asked, pleading inwardly that she chose to ride with him.

"Well, seeing as how I was driven here in a government issued car, I think that I'm going to have to ride with you," ShaKira stated.

"Great, well let's go," Derek smiled as he led her out to his truck. He opened the door for her and turned to help her inside. ShaKira stood looking at his outstretched hand, opting instead to put her hand on his shoulder and climb into the truck. She smiled down at his look of exasperation and put on her seatbelt. "C'mon! I want to get my drink on!!" she chuckled excitedly.

Derek closed the door and walked around to climb into the driver's seat. Starting up the engine he glanced over at her and smiled, "Get your drink on?"

ShaKira shrugged, "It's an expression," she smiled before he pulled out of his designated parking space and drove to the nearest bar.

The two of them spent the next two hours talking, drinking and laughing. Learning a lot about each other. As Derek drove ShaKira to her hotel room afterwards, he found himself even more enamored than he had been before. There was so much more to her than just her good looks. While she was amazingly good looking, she had an inner beauty that called to him just as much as her outer beauty did. Parking, he got out of the truck and walked around to help her out of the passenger's side. He saw her turning to close the door as he stepped around, laughing as he realized that she'd been able to get down unassisted.

"So what are you like Superwoman or something?" he laughed as he walked with her into the hotel and followed her into an elevator.

ShaKira snorted in derision, "Superwoman is a snowflake compared to me," she laughed. As they approached her room she stopped and looked up at him. "Well, we already had drinks so I guess I can't invite you in for one huh?"

Derek struggled to keep the disappointment from showing on his face as he shook his head no.

"So, I guess I'm going to have to dispense with the preliminaries and the niceties and just come right on out with it," ShaKira stated nonchalantly as Derek began to turn around as if to leave, "Derek Morgan, do you find me attractive?"

Derek smiled at ShaKira, a smile of pure seduction and confidence, "Yes, I do. I find you extremely attractive," he answered as he stepped closer to her.

ShaKira tilted her head to the right and regarded Derek closely, her eyes perusing him from head to toe, "Then what are we standing out here for? Come inside and show me why Penelope calls you Chocolate Adonis," she invited as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Derek followed eagerly, a little amazed at the turn of events, but not questioning the gods of lust who had made this moment possible. ShaKira locked the door as Derek walked further into the room. She watched him as he continued to walk into the sitting area. She observed his tight, muscled ass in his jeans as he walked and stifled a groan of pure, female admiration. Walking behind him, she took his right hand in her left and after kissing him deeply, pulled him with her into the bedroom. Dropping his hand after a moment, she turned on the light and turned back to face him.

"So do you plan on just standing there or are you going to strip?" she teased. She watched as he smiled widely before pulling his shirt over his head. ShaKira walked over and ran her fingertips over his newly exposed muscled chest as soon as his arms were above his head. Leaning up on her tiptoes she kissed his chin then ran her lips over his neck and then his collarbone, she heard his deep growl of appreciation as she stuck out her tongue and ran it down his chest and down to his abs. "Mmmm," she moaned, "I love a man with abs," she whispered as she knelt before him kissing his stomach muscles before licking them seductively. She ran her hands up his chest and down his arms as she kissed all over his stomach and chest. Looking up at him she put her hands on his belt buckle and unfastened it. She looked deep into his eyes as she pulled his pants down his legs, leaning back as he toed off his shoes and socks before stepping out of his jeans. She ran her nails lightly up his legs and caressed his thighs and his ass through his boxers. Leaning forward she kissed his erect manhood through the fabric, smiling inwardly when it jumped slightly within his boxers. Grabbing the waistband of his boxers she pulled them down and off his legs. Leaning back on her heels, she looked at his erect and straining manhood with appreciation.

"Well Mr. Profiler, that's a very impressive case that you're making there," she grinned as she took him in her hand and squeezed slightly as he groaned.

"I'm glad you approve," he grunted as she slowly began to caress him, stroking his dick up and down in her firm grip. Derek felt his hips moving of their own accord, thrusting his dick quickly in and out of her hand, he froze completely when she leaned forward and took him deeply into her mouth, sucking lightly on the head. Derek leaned down after a few moments of torturous pleasure and lifted her to her feet. Taking her face in his hands he leaned over and kissed her deeply. His lips teased hers as the kiss lengthened, his tongue tangling with hers as he took the kiss deeper. His hand drifted from her face down to her shoulders, down her back and then clutched her ample behind. Squeezing her ass in his hand, he trailed the fingers of his right hand underneath her skirt and found the flesh of her thigh above her thigh high stockings and unfastened the garter belt. Releasing her lips, he knelt before her and rolled down her stocking, kissing her thighs and her legs as he exposed each inch of them. ShaKira moaned as he lifted one foot and kissed it softly before turning to the other leg to repeat the process. Reaching his hands fully underneath her skirt, he inhaled sharply as he realized that she wasn't wearing any panties, lifting his eyes to hers he found her smiling widely at him.

"No panties?" he questioned.

ShaKira chuckled as she answered his question, "Nope. I hate the blasted things. I have to be extremely professional in my job whenever I'm in the office. Suit, blouse, high heels, hell, there are even days that I go into the office with a tie on. Not wearing panties is my little piece of rebellion against the system."

"Rebellion, huh?" Derek asked as he unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her legs, placing an intimate kiss at her center, causing her to moan, he stood up and quickly divested her of her suit jacket and her blouse pausing when he came to her bra. It was a black bra and where the nipples were there was a hole. He gasped and looked back up at her.

"Do you like my peek-a-boo bra?" she giggled, her giggle turning into a groan when he leaned over and took her left nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the nipple again before moving to the right one and repeating the gesture there.

"I love your peek-a-boo bra," he answered finally, "So much that I'm going to leave it on you while I rock your world," he lifted her up into his arms and tossed her onto the bed amidst her giggles of delight. Following her down onto the bed, he kissed her deeply again. Her lips were intoxicating to him. Like his own special brand of heroine. He kissed his way down her body, his lips pausing at her nipples again, he licked them and sucked them into his mouth, holding the weighty globes in his hands, molding them before he blew across the nipples lightly. She squirmed slightly as he kissed his way down her stomach, sticking his stomach into her belly button, before dragging his tongue down her belly and into her moist, hot center. He licked and sucked, his teeth lightly nibbling at her nub of pleasure. ShaKira's body arched as she held his head tightly in her hands. Tossing her legs over his shoulders, she squeezed her thighs tightly around his head, her hands frantically clutching the sheets and the coverlet beneath her. Her head thrashed back and forth on the bed, he was the best she'd ever had at doing this, her mind was empty, swirling, cacophony of mush. She groaned low in her throat as she felt her orgasm approaching quickly. Grabbing his head she jerked it away from her and looked down into his eyes.

"Now," was all she muttered. It was all that Derek needed to hear. He moved quickly up onto the bed and thrust into her. They both sighed at the joining, before those sighs turned into groans of pleasure as Derek began to move. His thrusts began slow and deep at first, it didn't take long, however, for his passion to quickly begin to overwhelm him and he began thrusting faster. He felt her tighten around him and heard her gasp and squeal of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. Hearing his name on her lips, he shattered and spilled his seed deep within her. Groaning he slumped forward on top of her, breathing heavily. After a few moments he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back.

"That. Was. Amazing," he panted out as he closed his eyes in rapture.

"Yes it was," he heard her say, feeling the bed move, he expected her to lay her head on his chest, instead, he heard her moving around the room. "Well Derek, I had a great time with you tonight, but I have to get a shower and some sleep before our flight tomorrow," he heard her voice coming from somewhere near the bottom of the bed. Opening his eyes he sat up and looked at her.

"Right," he hesitated, unsure of what was happening.

ShaKira lifted her head and flipped back her black hair as she tied her robe. She smiled at him in an offhanded manner. "So I'm going to jump in the shower and you can go ahead and see yourself out," she said, her words effectively solving his mental dilemma. She was kicking him out. Him! Derek Morgan! He wasn't kicked out, he snuck out, early in the morning or he slept over and then left the next morning after a mutual goodbye. He'd never had a woman dismiss him after having the best sex of her life…or at least after he'd had the best sex of his life.

"Um…yeah, okay," he hesitated as he watched her walk towards the bathroom. She turned and smiled at him, "This was fun, Derek, now we can work this case without any more pesky sexual tension," she stated matter-of-factly, "I'll see you in the morning." Derek watched as she walked into the bathroom, closed the door and moments later the water in the shower started. He sat there in shock for a few minutes more, before standing up and getting dressed. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sent Garcia a text message asking if she was still up and alone. When she said told him that she was, he asked if he could come over, when she said yes, he quickly finished getting dressed. As he got ready to leave the room, he stopped and turned back. Striding quickly to the desk he pulled out the writing pad and quickly left ShaKira a note. Smiling as he propped the note against the pillows on the now rumpled bed sheets he knew that he was looking forward to seeing her in the morning.

ShaKira walked out of the bathroom and sighed. He was gone, thank God. She'd had sex before, but what she'd just experienced with Derek Morgan was electric, it was enough that it rattled her to her bones, she was still shaking. Walking over to the bed she began straightening the sheets, stopping when she noticed the note propped against the pillows. Lifting it to read what he'd written, she laughed at his words:

_Kira,_

_I look forward to seeing you in the morning, more than that_

_I look forward to having drinks with you again. If you thought_

_this was amazing, just wait until next time, you won't be able to_

_move._

_Derek_

_She shook her head as she walked over to throw the letter in the trash. Stopping, she folded the letter and placed it into the Bible that sat on the desk, her father's Bible. She took it with her everywhere she went, her coworkers laughed when she told them that she took the Bible with her for safety reasons, but she did. She believed that it was the only reason that she'd escaped from a lot of the situations that she'd been in. Turning to walk back to the bed she pulled off her towel and laid it on the back of the desk's chair. Sitting on the bed completely nude, she picked up her cell and called Prentiss whom she knew was still awake._

"_Hello?" came Prentiss's amused greeting._

"_Yeah, you think you're funny, I'm really tired Kira," ShaKira mocked Prentiss, laughingly, "Just thought that I'd give you the juicy details before I went to bed."_

"_Ooohhh, wait, let me pop some popcorn," Prentiss exclaimed. ShaKira laughed as she waited patiently. When Prentiss came back on the line she regaled her with the events of the night, her drinks with Derek Morgan and how she'd shocked him when she brought him into her hotel room and had sex with him, then promptly threw him out._

"_You threw out Morgan?" Prentiss screamed in delight._

"_Correction, I threw out Derek. We left Morgan back at the BAU," ShaKira laughed, she sobered quickly as she revealed the thought that had plagued her since engaging in sexual intercourse with the man in question, "Crazy thing is Em, it affected me."_

"_What?" Prentiss asked in confusion, "What do you mean it affected you?"_

_Sighing, ShaKira flopped back onto the bed dramatically, "I mean that, I wanted him to stay the night. I wanted to lay in bed and cuddle with him. I wanted to get up and make him breakfast. I wanted to take a shower with him. I was still shaking when it was over, my bones felt like pure liquid, my heart is still pounding and we finished over an hour ago! That bastard got under the wall some kind of way!" she explained in frustration. She rolled her eyes as she heard Prentiss squeal and then laugh happily._

"_NO WAY!! Derek's it?! He's the one?! The one that could actually make you give up the game?!" Prentiss exclaimed._

"_Hell no! It's not possible, I invented the game. I would never give up the game, not for anyone, you can forget that!" ShaKira stated in frustration, "It just means that it might take a couple of sessions of hard, fast, extreme lovemaking and maybe a sleepover or two to get him out of my system."_

"_Or to firmly solidify that he's the one," Prentiss noted, the profiler coming out of her._

"_Don't profile me Em," ShaKira groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."_

"_G'night Kira," Prentiss's voice belied her enjoyment at her friend's predicament._

"_Night Em," ShaKira laughed as she hung up the phone. Sighing she rolled over and noticed that Derek's watch was lying on the floor. Leaning over the edge of the bed she reached down and picked up the watch. She fought her womanly urge to be sentimental and kiss the watch and instead fastened it on her wrist to make sure that she didn't forget it in the morning. Then laying back down again, she called down for a seven a.m. wake up call, made sure that a car would be coming for her and fell asleep._

_Derek looked around hoping to see ShaKira before she saw him. He'd spent an hour at Garcia's pacing as he told her about the most electrifying sexual experience of his entire life and the woman who'd tossed him out right after. He was shocked when he was told by Garcia that maybe ShaKira was the woman that he was supposed to be with. He scoffed at that idea as he thought about it again. There was no "one" for him, not while he worked for the BAU and he knew that he wasn't at a point in his life where he was ready to retire. He sighed, he just needed to get her out of his system and the best way to do that was to have sex with her again and again until he'd completely worked her out of it. He turned around quickly when he heard a husky voice over his shoulder._

"_Looking for someone?" ShaKira asked as she peered around him, her voice sounding slightly amused._

"_Um…no…I…um," he stammered._

"_Derek. I mean, Morgan, calm down. It was one night of hot, steamy, passionate sex. But that's all it was, it was just sex, nothing more. We have more important things to worry about. Oh and before I forget," she smiled, her hand flying up to smack her forehead delicately. Derek watched as she opened her attache case that she'd set down on the desk next to where they stood in the bullpen. He took the opportunity to look her over. She was wearing another suit, this one was white, however, and it hugged her curves amazingly well, she wore a pink blouse underneath it with a slim, white tie around her neck. She wore a pair of pink heels on her feet and he could see that she had on stockings again. He turned as he heard footsteps approaching, ShaKira mumbling under her breath as she searched for something. Nodding at JJ and Prentiss who stepped up to the two, he turned back to look at ShaKira when she laughed and turned back to him._

"_I forgot that I put it on my wrist," she stated as she pulled back her sleeve to reveal his watch that lay on her left wrist. Unfastening it she handed it to unashamedly. "I believe this belongs to you," she stated before turning back to close her attache case. Turning back around she gestured, "Shall we go?" she questioned as she picked up her case and walked with JJ to the waiting elevators. Derek turned to look at Prentiss before bending over to pick up his ready bag._

"_How you doing over there Morgan?" Prentiss chuckled slightly._

_Derek shook his head in dazed bewilderment, "I've never met anyone like her before. She absolutely amazes me," he admitted._

"_Yeah, Kira seems to have that affect on people," Prentiss nodded her head in understanding. The two profilers joined JJ and ShaKira in the waiting elevator, their conversation ending abruptly. As they sat on the plane, ShaKira talked to the profilers more about the Iraq situational board and her goals for the committee. After thirty minutes, everyone settled back in their seats, JJ opened the laptop and connected to Will's computer so that she could talk to him and Henry. Prentiss opened up the latest book that she was reading, Derek turned on his iPod and put his headphones on his head. He glanced over to where ShaKira sat, a sketchpad in her lap. He stood up and walked over to her._

"_You draw?" he asked gesturing._

_ShaKira laughed in self derision, "Not really. I design clothes. It's something that I do in my spare time. I've been doing it for years," she admitted. She continued working on the current design that had come to her in the early morning and then turned to face him when she finished. "So, I know that there's a bathroom on this plane, wanna meet me there and join the Mile High Club?" she whispered as she pulled back one side of his headphones._

_Derek swallowed thickly, quickly becoming aroused at her words. Not trusting his voice, he nodded his head, looking deeply into her eyes. "Great, I think it'd be a great way to break up the monotony of this flight," she chuckled. She stood up and climbed over him, thankful that they weren't close enough to JJ or Prentiss for them to notice the way she sat down on him for a moment. Standing beside him she leaned down and whispered, "This time, I'm on top," before turning to walk into the bathroom. Derek groaned quietly and closed his eyes. He counted to one hundred before he stood and followed ShaKira into the bathroom. Opening the door, he felt himself being yanked in by her. The door closed quickly behind him and he felt himself being pressed against the door as ShaKira kissed him fiercely. She pulled his grey shirt out of his blue jeans and ran her hands up his chest. Before unbuckling the belt at his waist and yanking down his pants and boxers, but not fully pulling them off. "We don't have time," she panted as she continued to kiss him. She kicked off her pink pumps and then pulled off her pants. Derek noticed that once again she wasn't wearing any panties and that this time her garter belt was red with black bows on it. He pulled back and questioned, "Are you wearing another peek-a-boo bra?"_

_ShaKira shook her head as she pushed him down onto the lid of the toilet, "I'm not wearing a bra at all," she explained as she lowered herself down onto his straining manhood. Once again they sighed at the moment of joining and it didn't take long before she was moving quickly up and down on his dick, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Derek unbuttoned her suit jacket and her blouse, groaning at the sight of her bare breasts, he leaned his head down and sucked her dark pebbled nipple into his mouth as she rode him. He groaned, her breast still in his mouth as he felt his orgasm sweeping over him. He felt ShaKira tighten around him and she groaned his name quietly right before he followed her over the edge, his seed spilling deeply within her. He leaned back in exhaustion, his arms tightening around her when he felt her make a move to rise._

"_Wait, just sit with me for a minute," he panted out, his voice whispering over her left ear. ShaKira relaxed for a moment, this was one of the first times that she'd allowed herself to be cuddled after having sex with someone. After a few minutes of what she could only call post coital bliss, she stood up and pulled her pants back on before slipping her feet into her heels. She buttoned her blouse and her suit jacket back up and tucked her blouse into her pants, she turned to the bathroom's mirror and attempted to fix her hair. She ran her fingers through the loose black curls that hung to just below her shoulders. She felt Derek's arms come around her as he stepped up behind her._

"_You are amazing," he whispered as he kissed the side of her neck._

"_Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself," she smiled, disengaging his arms from around her, she kissed his cheek and opened the door. "Thanks Derek," she whispered before turning and walking back to her seat. Derek found himself once again standing in shock after being dismissed by her. He wondered if this was how the women that he'd slept with felt when it was over and he walked away unmoved emotionally. He felt shaken completely after every moment spent with her, whether they were talking, drinking, working, or having the most amazing sex he'd ever experienced. He couldn't believe that she was unaffected…he refused to believe it. There was something special about the two of them together, he didn't know what it was exactly, but if he felt it, then he was going to make damn sure that she felt it too, no matter what that meant for him and his status as player._


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N: This chapter is rated M. Maybe I should just change the rating of this entire story. Hahaha.***

***I do NOT own Criminal Minds. I just love the show…a lot.***

Her conversation with Prentiss on the plane after her intense, "in-the-air" sex with Derek replayed in ShaKira's mind as she led the BAU team members to the waiting limo.

_ShaKira sat down in the chair that she'd vacated forty-five minutes before. Sighing in content, she picked up her sketchpad and pencil and started on a new drawing, fifteen minutes later, she looked at her sketch in amazement, she'd drawn Derek lying on a bed, with only a sheet covering his privates. Closing her eyes with an annoyed groan, she grabbed the edge of the sheet to flip it over. She was stopped by a hand pulling the sheet back down. "Wow, is that what Morgan looks like?" ShaKira heard Prentiss ask with a laugh. Quickly turning the sheet over, she'd shrugged, "I have no idea. It's not like I studied his body when we had sex last night," she quickly stated. "What about when you had sex with him just a few minutes ago? Did you study his body then?" Emily asked, her voice a whisper as she leaned closer to her best friend and teased her. ShaKira's brown eyes swung to Emily's with a gasp. "You knew?!" she whispered frantically. "Um…yeah, you guys didn't do a good job of covering it up if you were trying to not let anyone know," Prentiss said, her tone incredulous. ShaKira groaned in agony, her eyes sliding shut, "This is so bad. It's so unprofessional. I could lose my job over this," she'd groaned out. "Who's gonna tell? None of us would, it wouldn't just implicate you, Morgan could get in trouble also. Besides, none of us begrudge you two having sex. We're actually happy for you both. Especially Morgan, he seems really into you," Prentiss stated. ShaKira had looked over to Derek at that time, his eyes were gazing at her intently, even as he placed his headphones on his head. "You really think he's into me?" she'd asked, her voice hesitant. "Of course I do, I've never seen Morgan stare at someone the way that he stares at you. He's definitely looking for something more than just sex from you, he's into you. I think he's trying to figure you out, he's intrigued, I don't think I've ever seen him intrigued with a woman before," Prentiss answered. "So it's just a fascination for him? It's all because he can't figure me out," she'd reasoned. "Nah, I think it's more than that, but only you can answer that question," Prentiss had replied before standing up and walking away. Her eyes had drifted back to Derek who was still watching her, his gaze intense, as if he were trying to see through her. It unnerved her, it excited her, it exhilarated her…it scared her shitless._

When they'd landed in Cincinnati she'd become all business. She'd called them all by their proper names and titles as she'd walked with them to the limo waiting for them, briefing them once again on the case and what they'd come to learn.

"I've never ridden in a limo like this before," JJ responded, her tone awed.

ShaKira shrugged, "It comes with the title," she said as she handed her bag to the waiting driver, "Everyone this is Antonio, he's been my limo driver for about four years. Antonio, this is SSAs Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan and Communications Specialist Jennifer Jereau. BAU meet Antonio DiCarlo. He started out as an agent, got promoted to security detail for the Pentagon," ShaKira stated proudly introducing everyone.

Derek noticed the look of fondness and admiration that passed between ShaKira and Antonio. Antonio could be no more than 40 which would make him only a year older than Derek's 39. Feeling a hot rage and suspicion that he'd never felt before, Derek shifted uneasily and cleared his throat as everyone nodded a greeting to the driver. Feeling an unexpected need to put Antonio in his place, who'd now taken everyone else's bag and with a hand around ShaKira's waist was leading her to the door, Derek opened his mouth and was just as shocked as everyone else at what tumbled out, "Security detail and you're driving a limo? From being an agent to a limo driver, doesn't sound like a promotion, sounds like a demotion to me. What'd you do wrong?"

ShaKira, Prentiss and JJ all stopped walking and stared at him. Scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, he opened his mouth to apologize only to be surprised when Antonio answered with a smile, "My title is security detail which means that I'm on the highest boards of this country helping to keep this country safe, I've done, seen and led things that even the FBI has no idea about. Do I drive a limo? Yes, but only for ShaKira. It was the only reason that I even decided to accept the promotion. I never wanted to leave the Bureau, but I saw that Kira needed someone to protect her. She's tough as nails, but given the right hammer and the right amount of force, a nail can be bent, broken, or pounded into something. We were dating around the time that I got promoted so when I told them that my only condition was that I would be her driver, they were only to happy to oblige, it kept her safe and kept them from having to hire anyone else," Antonio responded, his grin widening when he noticed that Derek's eyes had swung to ShaKira upon finding out that they'd once dated.

"You guys dated?" Prentiss questioned, the words flying out of her mouth before Derek could focus his mind enough to form the words. He felt as if he were standing in the middle of the ocean with the waves crashing over him, he waited for ShaKira to answer, his eyes moving around the empty stretch of land where the jet had brought them. The building the housed the aviation crew looked almost deserted. They were standing in front of the black, stretch limo, the jet that they'd arrived on had already refueled and taken off, back to Quantico. Derek's eyes moved over the wide open field as he struggled to draw breath. He couldn't understand the reaction he was having to this woman. He thought about her constantly, fantasized about her every waking moment since meeting her the morning before. Had it only been two days? He felt as if he'd been sleeping with and talking with her forever. He felt slightly…jealous and a whole lot possessive when it came to her and other men. He hated the thought that she'd been with anyone else or that she'd be with someone after him. It made him want to inflict bodily harm on someone, looking at Antonio, he smiled grimly, maybe he'd start with him. Yes, he'd definitely start with him.

"Oh my gosh!" ShaKira groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance, her gaze flickered to him before she glared at Antonio, "Tony! C'mon!!" looking back at everyone she admitted begrudgingly, "Antonio and I met two days after I graduated from Yale, we were friends first, it turned into something more, we dated for two years, discovered we wanted different things and broke up, but we stayed friends."

"Wait a minute! This is Terrific Tony?" Prentiss asked, a smile spreading on her face, she looked at him, perusing him from head to toe, "He does look pretty scrumptious Kira," she teased as she recalled a conversation that she'd had with ShaKira a few years back.

"Shut up Em," ShaKira gritted out between clenched teeth as she noticed Derek's hands clenching slightly and Antonio's grin.

"Terrific Tony huh?" Antonio laughed, "Yeah, my wife calls me that too."

"So you're married?" JJ questioned, she'd noticed Derek's slightly aggressive stance had eased at the mention of Antonio's wife."

"Yep, three years now. Got two beautiful kids, Antonio Jr and ShaKira," he said smiling fondly at ShaKira again, "Kira here introduced me to my wife Vivianna."

"Hey, just because I didn't want to get married didn't mean that you shouldn't. I told you that," ShaKira said laughing as she remembered introducing Antonio to Vivianna five days after they'd broken up. It had hurt to watch him become enamored with the Italian beauty whose long, thick black hair, olive skin tone, and big brown eyes seem to ensnare Antonio instantly, before her model-esque figure captured him forever. She'd loved Antonio, she truly had, but when he'd proposed, she knew that she had to say no. While she'd loved him, she hadn't been _in love _with him. She hadn't wanted to get married at the time, still didn't know if she did, much to her parents dismay, and she knew that she and Antonio wouldn't have made it as a married couple, no matter how much they'd wanted to.

Derek's body had cooled instantly at Antonio's announcement of his marriage, looking at ShaKira he noticed that her face seemed pensive and detached as if she were still upset at the thought of her ex being married. But, he'd gathered from her words that Antonio had proposed and she'd turned him down. Maybe she was regretting it now, maybe she wanted him back, maybe they were having an affair. The endless possibilities for why ShaKira seemed slightly distraught swirled through his mind. His mother, Fran, was always telling him that there were three trains that you had to jump off of because they had no stops: The Self-Pity train, the Maybe train, and the What-If train. He knew that he had to jump off "the Maybe train" and fast before he stuck his foot in his mouth again. He was saved when ShaKira's phone rang, "Burrowes," she answered, her tone professional, an implacable mask covering her face, her eyes becoming shuttered as she listened to the words of the caller on the other end.

"Yes sir, we landed in Cincinnati just a few minutes ago," she responded, the team heard her voice harden, "No sir, that won't be a problem at all. We'll go and talk to the ex-wife here and fly out to Texas in the morning. Yes sir, I'll give you an update as soon as possible. Goodbye Mr. President," ShaKira ended her call and blew out a frustrated exhale. Turning she found the eyes of everyone, except Antonio, looking at her in shock. "What?!" she asked, her face showing confusion.

"You were talking to the President? Of the United States?" JJ stammered out.

"Yeah?" ShaKira responded, her confusion causing her answer to come out sounding like a question, "I work for the Pentagon, I've had dinners with the President too." Realizing that the members of the BAU were shocked and maybe slightly envious, ShaKira shook her head in amazement and grinned, "Trust me, it's glamorous the first time, then you realize that he's just another man," while respecting the President, her statement showed little regard for men in general, "Now, let's go, we've got to fly out to Texas in the morning and meet your team, there's been another murder."

The team nodded and climbed into the awaiting limo, ShaKira waited until everyone had climbed in before discussing something quietly with Antonio, who nodded his head in understanding before getting behind the wheel. ShaKira climbed in and found herself sitting next to Derek. Her body instantly reacted and she found herself struggling with the urge to strip off his clothes and ride him right there in the limo. It wouldn't be professional or entirely right, but it would be good. She grinned at the image that thought had produced and let her hand graze his leg slightly. She chuckled softly when she saw that he got an erection instantly. Wow, this was too easy, she thought to herself. Her personal phone rang and hearing the song "Cinderella" playing, she groaned. Turning to the occupants of the car she excused herself and crawled over to the opposite seat and answered the phone.

"Hi Daddy," she answered, her voice going instantly from hardcore Pentagon employee to soft, sweet, daddy's girl. Without being too obvious JJ, Prentiss and Derek all listened in on ShaKira's phone call with her father.

"Yes Daddy. I promise Daddy. No Daddy, no. Um…well, there's this new case and…I know Daddy…nope, no husband yet…I know Daddy…Thirty-two Daddy…but Daddy…I know Daddy…actually there is this guy…no, he's an agent…his name is Derek," ShaKira stammered out, thinking quickly for a way to get her father to stop worrying.

Derek's mouth dropped open at the mention of his name, turning to look at Prentiss he leaned over when she gestured that she needed to whisper to him, "Don't get too excited. Her father hates Antonio, he hates most of the guys that she dates. She's just using you to distract him, it doesn't mean anything," Prentiss whispered quickly, certain that he'd had a small heart attack at the mention of his name.

"Yes Daddy! Aww Daddy c'mon…you know I'm a virgin," ShaKira chuckled, quickly covering the mouth of the phone when Derek started choking and Prentiss and JJ covered their mouths to muffle their laughter. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at all of them. "Well, Daddy, it's a little too soon for that…well, we only just started seeing each other…okay Daddy…I promise…Look, Daddy, I've gotta go, we're about to get out…Yeah, I love you too, tell mom for me…Bye," she ended her phone call and sat back with an exhausted sigh. Looking up at the faces of the BAU team, she grinned helplessly, "I am my father's only daughter, his youngest child. He worries about me, he obsesses about my well-being, he's one of the main reasons why my actual job title isn't listed. And no, I haven't told him that I'm sexually active…especially not _how_ sexually active I am. I'd like to stay alive, thank you very much," she explained as the profilers watched her closely.

Sighing again she looked at Derek, "Sorry for using your name, I would've used Antonio's but Daddy _HATES_ Antonio, like with a passion. If I would've used his name, he would've been on the next plane here and killed both of us. It doesn't mean anything. We'll talk about you while we work this case and then when the case is over, I'll tell him that we broke up and he'll be sad, come stay with me for a few days, then go back and tell my mother that everything's fine and then they'll whine and complain about how their youngest child, their only daughter is alone, unmarried, and with no kids," ShaKira shrugged, groaning when her phone rang again, "Dammit, I bet it's one of my brothers." She answered the phone, "What?! Who is this? Dean! Yeah, what of it?! Derek…no, idiot…Derek Morgan…it's his last name, who in their right mind would name their son Morgan Derek? Well, like I said…you're an idiot…look, can I do my job? I'm trying to work…yes, right now…you're so annoying…Cincinnati…no, I'm heading to Texas in the morning…who's there? Why are you all there? Why? Does Rachel know about that? Really? Um…San Antonio…I don't know about that Dean…ugh, fine! I'll try to meet up with you guys in some way…what?! No…NO! He's not coming with me…I repeat NO!! I'll bring Em how about that? Yeah, you remember Emily Prentiss? My friend from Yale? Yes, the cute white girl with the dark hair…Yeah, I'm working with her team…FBI…BAU…Behavioral Analysis Unit, dummy…I don't care if you are a surgeon, you will always be the idiot that stapled his hand to a piece of fabric…look, I've gotta go…who said that? Bobby? Seriously? Eeww…yeah, yeah, I'll tell her, now I've got to go…because I'm trying to work…tell them all I said hi and if you all do anything wrong, I'm telling Mommy and Daddy…I don't care if I do work for the Pentagon, I'm still telling…back at you…yeah, love you too…he's sitting right here…absolutely not…whatever! I'll tell him! Jeez…get off my phone…bye," ShaKira's conversation with her brother had provided them with a huge source of entertainment and when she hung up Prentiss, JJ, and Derek all burst into laughter. ShaKira rolled her eyes, "You all try being the youngest and the only girl. I have FIVE, OLDER BROTHERS! I'm surprised that I got a date, let alone got any while I was in high school!" she exclaimed exasperated, smiling as she remembered growing up with a house full of boys.

"I remember going back home with you for winter break once, your house was insane," Prentiss chuckled.

"Yeah, and that was them being good. Anyway, apparently my brother Bobby, you remember Bobby right? The one closest to our age? The one who followed us around everywhere we went, writing down everything we did wrong so he could report it to my parents?" ShaKira asked Prentiss as they felt the limo pull up to the house, Prentiss nodded, remembering ShaKira's attractive older brother, "Well, he's in Texas, with the rest of my brothers, they're having some male bonding thing, and he told me to tell you that he wants to see you," ShaKira smiled when she noticed Prentiss's blush. She moved to exit the vehicle, only to feel Derek's hand on her arm, "What did Dean say to me?" he asked.

ShaKira groaned in embarrassment, she'd hoped that Derek would've forgotten that. She smiled at him, deciding that this was sure to knock him flat on his ass as far as his confidence went with her, "He said to tell you that you might as well enjoy me in Cincinnati, because come Texas it's over, whether you like it or not," she stated laughingly before climbing out of the vehicle with Antonio's assistance. She walked up to the house, Prentiss and JJ on either side, Derek behind her, his chuckles quieting as they neared the front door. She turned and looked at them all before saying, "Mrs. Chase is the ex-wife, the divorce was bitter, thank God there were no children involved. We don't think she's behind it or even that she knows anything about it, but we definitely want to know if maybe there was something more to her ex-husband than what we know," she debriefed them once again before turning back around to ring the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a slender redhead, her breasts amazingly huge a long, white dress hanging on her. She smiled seductively at Derek, ignoring the women at first. ShaKira felt a rush of jealousy surge through her at the smile and gritted her teeth. She'd _never_ been jealous of a woman checking out a man that she was with, what the _hell_ was Derek doing to her? She waited until Mrs. Chase looked at her and then smiled tightly, "Rebecca, how are you?" she questioned.

"Aahh, ShaKira, I see that you're still trying to play superwoman. What's the problem this time?" Mrs. Chase asked scornfully.

"Your ex-husband died, Rebecca, you'd think you wouldn't be so snarky," ShaKira muttered, forgetting her professional decorum for a moment, straightening her spine and squaring her shoulders, she looked Mrs. Chase in her eyes, her gaze hard as she met the woman's slightly misty gaze, "We'd like to talk to you. These are some agents from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, this is Communications Specialist Jennifer Jereau, and SSAs Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan. If we could come in?" she questioned, her left eyebrow raising as she looked at her indignantly.

One hour later, ShaKira led the members of the BAU back out of Mrs. Chase's home, pretending not to notice how the woman in question had taken Derek's hand in hers and asked if he wanted to stay for a cup of tea. ShaKira grunted, as if they were in England. Pushy old woman! Didn't she know when to back off. ShaKira nodded angrily at Antonio who held open the door for her and climbed into the limo. After everyone had climbed in, ShaKira grumbled to Antonio through the partition, "Tony, can you take us to Balladucci's? I've got a craving for some calzones. And invite Vivianna, oh and your brother Ramón. Then after dinner we can go to the hotel, we need to get some rest before our flight in the morning."

Antonio agreed and drove to Balladucci's, it was ShaKira's favorite Italian restaurant in Cincinnati. She always went there when she needed to clear her head after dealing with some of the wealthier members of society. Her parents were wealthy, she'd had a presentation to society ball and everything. So many members of the upper echelon were astonished when she'd chosen to work for the Pentagon rather than marry and become a housewife. As if she could live the rest of her life being taken cared of by a man! ShaKira grunted at the thought as she bit into her second calzone. The atmosphere in the restaurant was friendly and lighthearted. She'd even enjoyed flirting with Ramón in front of Derek, who seemed to get angrier and more agitated every time she leaned over to talk to Ramón. There was nothing going on between the two of them, they always flirted with each other, Ramón was happily homosexual, but he'd always told ShaKira that he would go straight for her. They were really good friends and Ramón could tell that ShaKira and Derek had some time of relationship brewing. The gorgeous, hulking 6'4", muscled Italian was only too happy to oblige with ShaKira's shameless flirting, especially since it meant that this Derek meant enough to her for her to want to make him jealous. Noticing that there was another man checking him out across the room, Ramón struggled not to give him the look to let him know that he was interested. He was saved when ShaKira stood up, "Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom," she said as she walked back to the restrooms. Derek waited thirty seconds before excusing himself and following ShaKira down the hallway. Ramón grinned, no man had ever followed ShaKira when she went to the restroom unless she'd invited him. Ramón knew that she hadn't invited Derek. This was going to be interesting indeed.

ShaKira heard the door to the bathroom open and finished up quickly. She had this fear about being in the bathroom when someone else was in there. She walked quickly to the sink to wash her hands, turning after she grabbed a paper towel, she gasped when she saw Derek standing there. She watched as he locked the bathroom door and slowly walked towards her.

"Who's that guy?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

"What guy?" ShaKira asked, genuinely confused.

"The guy you're flirting with out there," Derek stated firmly, his voice tight with barely concealed anger.

ShaKira grinned, he was _jealous?_ No way! "That's Ramone, he's Antonio's brother," she said, giving a vague explanation.

"Have you ever slept with him?" Derek asked moving closer to her, needing to know if there was any type of competition in Ramone.

ShaKira laughed delightedly, "Yes, but it was purely platonic, he doesn't see me as being sexually attractive."

"He's either blind or gay," Derek whispered as he raised his hands to cradle her face.

"Well…he's not blind," ShaKira said cheekily. Before she could explain that Ramone was indeed gay, Derek was kissing her passionately, his lips hard and hot on hers. She gasped in his mouth, amazed at how quickly the flames of lust leapt within her. She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without thought, she unbuttoned his jeans and shoved her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, gripping him firmly in her hand. "Wow, that was fast," she whispered as Derek's lips traveled over her jaw, down her neck and to her collarbone.

"I stay erect when I'm around you baby," Derek growled, the endearment falling easily from his lips.

"Hmm…really?" ShaKira moaned as Derek ripped open her blouse and jacket. ShaKira gasped, "Hey! What am I going to do when we leave from out of here?" she giggled.

"You can put on my shirt, I'll walk out of here shirtless, but I want my girls now," Derek muttered before dipping his head and taking one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking furiously. He felt himself growing harder as ShaKira moaned, her head falling back as her eyes closed. His hands moved from her breasts and unzipped her pants before shoving them down her legs. He moved to the other breasts, his thumb rubbing her clit softly, before sliding one finger deep within her.

"You're so wet," he whispered against her breast, her nipple still within his mouth.

"I stay wet when I'm with you," ShaKira admitted.

"Good to know," Derek said, chuckling as he felt her clench around his finger. It was enough to drive him insane. He tried to restrain the beast that clawed within him, demanding that he shove his manhood deep within her. He knelt before her and began to lick at her most intimate spot.

"I'm so addicted to the taste of you," he said, his words vibrating against her moist center, "Everything about you is addictive, the way you feel when I'm moving inside of you, the way you taste, your moans, your voice when you come, it's all so wonderfully addicting," he finished his statement before sticking his tongue deep within her. ShaKira's hands clutched his head as she held him to her. Unable to restrain the beast growling within him, he stood quickly and shoved down his boxers, turning her away from him, he spread her legs, lifting one of them onto the bathroom sink, before sliding deep within her.

"Oh God," he groaned.

"Oh Derek," ShaKira moaned his name. The sound of his name on her lips almost made him spill his seed within her right then. Reaching around her left hip, Derek began to rub her clit furiously, thrusting within her deeper and faster. ShaKira met his every thrust, her hands clutching the sink that she partially knelt on. It had never been this way with anyone else. She'd never wanted someone this badly or had someone take her as passionately as Derek Morgan. She felt her orgasm begin to rush over her and bowing her head, she screamed as silently as her lungs and her voice would allow her, her body shaking from the force of her orgasm. She felt Derek lean over her as his thrusts grew quicker and deeper before he pulled her head back and he kissed her as his orgasm rushed over him. He spilled his seed deep inside of her with one final thrust deep within her. ShaKira lowered her leg as Derek withdrew from her. The two of them were breathing hard, their breaths coming in short pants as they gasped for air.

"Did the earth shake that time or was that just me?" Derek asked with a grin.

"Oh, I definitely felt it move," ShaKira replied with a smile as she bent over to pull up her pants. Derek watched the sway of her breasts as she did so and felt himself growing hard again.

"Impossible," he whispered, glancing down at his semi-erect member. He looked up to find ShaKira looking at him with a smile of surprise and admiration.

"Again?" she questioned with a chuckle, "I think I need a minute or two to recover from that," she said laughing quietly.

"I know what you mean. I have no idea why he's ready to go again," Derek said amused as they both looked at his member. They both chuckled when the object in question began to grow bigger under their scrutiny. Derek stood up quickly, "Let me put him away before I take you again against the wall," he muttered as he pulled up his boxers and jeans, buttoning them up.

ShaKira smiled and he watched as she buttoned up the top four buttons that remained on her blouse and tied the bottom up before buttoning up her jacket. No one could tell that her blouse was ruined, the buttons laying on the floor at their feet, unless they looked carefully.

"Let's get out of here, I have this fantasy of you being tied up on my bed and then one of you and I in the shower and yet another one out on the balcony. So if we're going to do all of that tonight, we need to get to the hotel," ShaKira stated seductively, before leaning up to kiss Derek on his lips and unlocking the door, walked out before him, her head held upright as she walked nonchalantly back to their table telling everyone that they had to get back to the hotel before they flew out to Texas in the morning. Derek groaned when he realized that he was fully erect now. He was definitely going to have to try harder to get her out of his system, she was fastly becoming an addiction that he wouldn't be able to shake…and wouldn't know if he even wanted to.

_***A/N: I am seriously LOVING writing this story! Please rate and review, I'd appreciate it!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N: This chapter is rated M. It's Derek Morgan and ShaKira, so of course it is. Oh and it's a lot longer than the others. It's like my muse wouldn't shut up. Hahaha.***

***I do NOT own Criminal Minds. I just love the show…a lot.***

ShaKira woke up with a groan of satisfaction rolling from her lips. She'd never felt so satisfied, so content. Her bones felt like liquid pleasure, her heart was still pounding, her breasts were sensitive to the touch and her center was still swollen from its extensive workout from the night before. She moved her head on her pillow trying to get a comfortable spot and heard a chuckle from above her head. Thinking that she must be imagining that Derek was still in the room with her, she moved her head again, her pillow was hard and she couldn't get comfortable, moving to sit up so that she could fluff out her pillow, she opened her eyes and jerked back in surprise. The heat she'd felt at her back had been his arm wrapped tightly around her and her pillow had been his chest. She'd _NEVER _actually _slept_ with a man before. Oh, they thought she did, but she'd always managed to slip out or she kicked them out right after. She especially didn't cuddle. Not even with Antonio and they'd been together for quite a while, long enough for him to propose to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in amazement.

"Well, let's see," Derek sighed in amusement as he sat up, leaning back against the headboard, "We came back to the hotel from the restaurant and you stopped me from going into my room and brought me in here. You tied me up to the bed and you started kissing me, you licked my nipples, my abs, you kissed my thighs and then you took my dick in your mouth and you sucked me until I thought I was going to come in your mouth. Then you pulled away, sat on my chest and you played with yourself in front of me, making me squirm with want. I felt every shiver, I could smell your scent, but you were too far away for me to taste you, you shoved three fingers deep inside of you and then put those three fingers in my mouth when I begged you to let me taste you. Then you kept pleasuring yourself, after a while, you straddled my head and lowered yourself down to my mouth and mmmm," Derek described in detail, his eyes closing as he remembered, his moan rumbling up from his chest, his manhood growing instantly erect, "Baby you tasted sooo, so good. After a few minutes you turned and straddled my head with your head facing away from me and you took me deep in your mouth while you let me taste you, before I could come again and before you could, you quickly got up and lowered yourself onto me. God! It felt SO good to be inside of you, you rode me until I saw stars, I couldn't touch you, I couldn't grab your hips or touch your breasts, but I could watch you as you grabbed your breasts, as you bit your bottom lip, as you rubbed your clit making yourself clench even tighter around me. We came together. It was earth shattering. We dozed for about an hour after you untied me, then we got up and had sex in the shower and then again on the balcony. I carried you back to the bed and then I made love to you and we made love slowly and passionately and you groaned my name and I felt it all the way to my toes. We laid on the bed and when I got ready to leave, you grabbed me and asked me to stay with you. So I did."

ShaKira swallowed thickly, she'd never asked a man to stay with her. It only complicated things. She couldn't believe that she'd asked him to stay. She'd remembered having sex with him all…_four_ times…but hearing him describe it was just as hot as doing it. She turned her head away and sighed. "I can't believe I did that," she whispered.

"What? Had sex on the balcony? I know, I was a little shocked also, but the possibility of someone looking up and seeing us was actually an extreme turn-on," Derek laughed.

"No, I can't believe that I asked you to stay with me," ShaKira sighed turning to look at Derek, she flung back the cover that covered her below her waist and stood up, her naked body absolutely glorious to Derek. He felt himself growing harder at the sight of her. After last night he was hoping that she was out of his system, like most of his fluids, but apparently she wasn't.

"So what's the problem?" he questioned.

"I don't _sleep_ with men," she said, ignoring Derek's scoff, "No seriously, I kick them out or I sneak out. I don't actually sleep with them. I've never felt comfortable enough or safe enough with any of them to actually sleep with them," she explained as she walked over to her garment bag and pulled out her red, ruffled skirt suit set with a low-cut white pullover blouse on hangers. Digging in her garment bag, she pulled out her thigh high stockings, panties, bra, garter and her red pumps. She turned to find Derek standing just feet behind her.

"What about Antonio?" he asked as he took her clothes from her.

ShaKira shook her head, "Not even Antonio. He swears that we slept together, but he slept and I would scoot out of his arms and sleep down the hall or I'd go home and come back before he woke up and take a shower in his bathroom, so he'd think that I'd been there all night. It never happened," she sighed as she revealed the truth about her relationship with Antonio.

"So I'm the first?" Derek inquired grinning widely as he leaned down to look in her eyes.

"And the last. I don't think I'm cut out for that," ShaKira shuddered. She took her clothes back from Derek and headed for the ironing board to lay out her clothes.

"Why does that scare you so much?" Derek asked his voice low as he walked towards her.

"It's too intimate, too personal, too…" ShaKira stopped abruptly and shook her head as she realized what she'd been about to admit.

"Too what?" Derek wasn't usually one to sit and talk with the women that he slept with, but there was something about ShaKira, some part of her that called to some part of him, that enthralled him. He found that he wanted to know everything about her, especially the things that scared her and the things that made her seem to pull away from him. He'd been watching Penelope and Kevin, JJ and Will, he'd even admired Hotch and Hayley when they were together. He knew that eventually he'd want a serious relationship, but he figured it would be a lot later in his life, when he was in his 50s or something. He was amazed that this woman, whom he'd only known for two days, had the power to make him reconsider his every stance on relationships and sex.

ShaKira sighed and bowed her head, she knew he wasn't going to give up until she told him. She'd never been this exposed or emotionally vulnerable. She didn't like it, but he was a guy, maybe if she let it all come out, really opened her brain and her heart to him it would scare him off, he was a guy after all. She refused to look into why the thought of never seeing him again caused her heart to clench painfully in her chest. "It's too much like a commitment, like a relationship," she admitted. She looked up in his eyes as he stared at her intently.

"And you don't want that," he murmured, filling in the blanks.

"It's not that I don't want that, I do," she admitted, wondering at the relief that she saw pass over his face and his shoulders, "It's just that," she sighed, revealing her deepest secret, "My parents have the greatest marriage, the greatest relationship that I've ever seen in my life. They've faced everything together. They have six kids that they raised together, they overcame every obstacle that they came in contact with. They are made for each other and even after over 50 years of marriage, they are still just as much in love today as they were the day that they got married. They raised me to not to settle for anything less. I won't be in a relationship with someone, I won't make a commitment to someone if I don't think that we have the possibility of making it like my parents. I refuse to get a divorce, it's not an option. And since I've yet to meet a man who makes me think that we can make it like my parents, I keep myself single," all of this was said as ShaKira pulled on a pair of black lace panties and her black lace bra.

"You haven't met one man yet?" Derek asked, wondering why he suddenly felt disappointed at her words.

ShaKira stared at him intensely, seeing the disappointment that he was trying to hide, "Derek, you are the only man that I've ever actually slept with and you see how I reacted? Out of all the men that I've dated or been with, you're the only one who's gotten under my skin." She pulled on her thigh high stockings, her black garter with pink bows, and slipped her feet into her red pumps.

Derek grinned at that, "Well, maybe…" he was prevented from finishing his statement when there was a knock on her hotel door. Derek swiftly pulled on a pair of boxers from his bag as he heard ShaKira sigh in frustration. She'd actually wanted to know what he'd been about to say, ShaKira thought as she walked over to the door, pulling on her black, silk robe and opened it. She gasped when she saw three of her brothers, the three eldest and the largest of the bunch standing there: Dean, Stephen, and Adam. Thinking quickly she tried to gesture with her hand for Derek to hide.

"Dean! Stephen! Adam! What are you guys doing here? I thought I was meeting up with you in Texas?" she spluttered out feigning happiness. She watched as all three of her brothers crossed their arms and glared at her.

"Well…that was the initial plan, but we got this phone call from Antonio and he told us that we should probably come and meet up with you because of this Derek guy," Stephen growled, his almond colored skin held a slight reddish tint to it. Stephen was a professional football player, who played for the New England Patriots, he'd come out to their parents five years ago and while her more traditional parents didn't completely understand how their burly, athletic son could be a homosexual, they'd accepted his lifestyle choice. Regardless of his sexual preference, Stephen was formidable and intimidating, to everyone except his baby sister. ShaKira rolled her eyes at him, "Derek is a colleague who I'm spending time with as we work on this case, nothing more," she struggled to explain.

"Well if that's all he is, then what the hell is he doing in your room?" Adam, her older brother who was also a sportscaster, yelled as he pushed open the door.

"Adam!" ShaKira yelled out in anger at him and then immediately wished that she hadn't. All three of her brothers turned to look at her and saw her standing before them in her bra, panties, garter, and stockings, her red pumps on her feet and a thin, silk, black robe covering it all that had come open when the door had been shoved back.

"What. The. FUCK?!" Dean, her eldest brother who owned a construction company that had three different locations, yelled before advancing towards Derek, his eyes blazing with rage.

"Oh God, this is senior prom all over again," ShaKira groaned to herself in horror as her brothers stalked towards Derek who seemed amazingly small in comparison to the three of them. While Derek didn't seem afraid, he did seem wary of where the first hit was going to come from.

"Ugh, enough of this," ShaKira said to herself, reaching into her purse and pulling out her gun, releasing the safety she felt more than she saw all three of her brothers pause before turning to face her. "Kira, put that damn gun away," Stephen said as he pointed away.

"Back away from Derek and maybe I will," she said, her voice calm as she pointed the gun at first Stephen, then Dean, then Adam. They knew she meant business and they knew that she didn't miss.

"ShaKira, it's okay. I have two sisters, I know how they feel," Derek said soothingly, "I'll be okay."

ShaKira nodded at Derek's words but didn't lower her gun, "I understand that, but my brothers are pigheaded, unreasonable, asses. And even with the knowledge that I'm a grown-ass woman in her 30s, they won't stop treating me like I'm some little girl who needs to have them beat up every guy who looks my way! They have to learn to stop acting like barbarians some time, it might as well be now when I put a bullet into each one of them," she stated firmly.

"We're right here Kira, you don't have to talk about us like we can't hear you," Stephen grunted.

"Well, I was having an adult conversation and seeing as the three of you are acting like spoiled, immature _children_, I knew that my words would go over your heads," ShaKira responded as she stared him straight in the face.

"Okay, okay, put your gun down. We'll behave," Adam said contritely, "Promise," he stated when he saw ShaKira's eyebrow raise in disbelief. ShaKira looked at all three of her brothers and after they all nodded their heads in agreement, she put the safety back on her gun and holstered it in her garter belt before she crossed her arms and stared at her brothers. They were always pulling this macho, kick-the-new-guy's-ass, shit with her and usually they didn't have an opportunity to do so, she'd never stayed with the same guy long enough for them to feel as if they needed to. As a matter-of-fact the last time they'd done the whole barging in the room thing was with Antonio. Speaking of, she knew that she was going to be putting in a phone call to Antonio when she got a chance, he'd crossed the line from security detail to busybody.

"Well little sister, aren't you going to introduce us to your new boyfriend?" Dean asked, smirking slightly.

"He's not my boyfriend jackass," ShaKira said rolling her eyes.

"He better be your boyfriend if he's in his boxers and you're standing here in Victoria's Secret underwear," Dean growled, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"It's Fredericks of Hollywood, idiot. Your wife bought it for me, you should know that," ShaKira told Dean, sighing in frustration.

Derek stepped forward, ignoring the angry looks that were thrown his way. "Maybe I should talk now and introduce myself," he began speaking, his voice placating, his steps slow and deliberate as he slowly made his way over to ShaKira, "My name is Derek Morgan. I am a Supervisory Special Agent with the FBI, I work for the BAU, the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I help with profiling criminals, rapists, serial killers, arsonists, the like. My father died when I was young, killed in the line of duty. I was raised by my mother, Francine. I have two sisters, Sarah and Desiree. I drive a truck, I own my own home, I have a dog named Clooney. I also own property on the side." Derek put his arm around ShaKira's waist, to her surprise and turning back to her brothers said, "And contrary to how things may look, this is about more than sex for me. I actually like your sister. She's smart, she's funny, she's independent, she blunt, she's beautiful and sexy, and she's talented. She's an amazing woman."

ShaKira's eyes widened as she listened to Derek's words and she turned to look at him in amazement. She struggled against having a young schoolgirl reaction to his words and inhaled deeply, her eyes sliding shut against the pleasure of the moment. She had to keep her head on straight in this situation. They hadn't known each other that long, she couldn't read more into what he'd said. She turned her focus back to her brothers who'd been watching her reaction to Derek's words very intensely.

"We know how amazing she is, we've known her a lot longer than you have Mr. Agent Man," Adam said sarcastically, "It's not her that we're worried about, it's not her that's making our father call everyone he knows, asking questions about you, it's you."

ShaKira gasped at this announcement, "Daddy's doing what?"

"He told us that he heard you were dating some new guy and that you sounded, to use his words, like a soft, marshmallow, and that he didn't know what was going on, but that he'd been calling in some favors to try and find out all he could about your Derek Morgan. We didn't tell him what Antonio told us when he called yesterday, but we told him that we'd find out what was going on. So that's what we came to do. To find out what's going on with you and…Boxers over there," Stephen said, gesturing towards Derek with his head.

Feeling completely fed up with their high handed attitude, ShaKira stepped forward and stuck her hands on her hips, staring down her brothers, "You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you! I met Derek two days ago. I screwed his brains out in my hotel room the night I met him. We had sex again on the plane on our way here to Cincinnati, we did it again in the bathroom at Balladucci's. Then I brought him into my room and I tied him up and fucked his brains out on this bed, in the shower and on the balcony. I slept in his arms last night and we only just got up. My plans are the ones you should be concerned about. Not his. I am the one who planned on having sex with him as much and as often as I can during this case and then when the case is over, I planned on saying goodbye, going on vacation and moving on to the next one," she said bluntly, her words crude and shocking to her brothers.

"What the hell did you do to our sister?!" Adam asked, his gaze focused on Derek.

"OHMIGOSH!! Weren't you listening?! This is all me! I've always been this way, you're just not listening, you just…UGH!!!" ShaKira screamed in frustration, turning to the ironing board, she snatched up her skirt suit set, turned to look at Derek, "Are you okay in here with them or do you need my gun?" she asked.

Focusing his gaze on her Derek answered, "I think I'll be okay." ShaKira nodded and headed into the bathroom to put on her close. She was livid. Positively burning with anger! At Antonio for sticking his nose in her personal business, at her father for worrying, at her brothers for thinking that they had the right to interfere, at Derek for affecting her to the point that it raised an alarm with the people closest to her, and at herself for being affected by Derek. Brushing her hair and placing her brush in her toiletries bag afterwards, she folded up her silk robe and stepped out the bathroom, shutting off the light. The room was amazingly quiet and ShaKira found herself very nervous about the sight that would await her as she turned the corner and faced the bed/sitting area of her hotel room. Derek was sitting on the bed, fully dressed, his bag zipped up completely, not a scratch on him. Whereas her brothers stood around the room, still scowling, but slightly more relaxed than they had been when she'd gone into the bathroom. They didn't look bruised and there didn't appear to be any gunshot wounds.

"What happened?" she asked nervously as she placed her silk robe and toiletries bag in the bottom of her garment bag.

"Nothing, we talked and came to a mutual understanding," Stephen said nonchalantly, the fingers of his left hand clenching and unclenching.

"Is that true is that what really happened Derek?" she asked her gaze swinging in his direction.

"Yep, that's what happened," Derek responded, his gaze never leaving her face.

"Well, if everybody's good then," ShaKira hesitated looking from man to man to man to man, waiting for one of them to crack, but none of them did. Shrugging at their unwillingness to reveal what had been done or said, ShaKira picked up her garment bag and smiled at Derek, "Ready to go?" she asked the room at large.

"More ready than I'll ever be, I'm supposed to be celebrating my bachelorhood being taken away from me," Dean replied as he took ShaKira's bag from her.

"I'll be sure to tell Rachel what you said," she chuckled as she saw his grimace. Following her brothers from the room she stopped right before the door and turned to Derek who'd been walking behind her. Placing her hand on his left forearm, she searched his gaze, looking for some sort of emotion, "What happened?" she asked again.

Sighing, because he knew, and he didn't know how he knew, he just knew, that if he didn't tell her she was going to pester him about it until he did, "They asked me what my intentions were and I told them, it seemed to make them cool off for a bit. They even said that they felt sorry for me, because they'd pretty much taught you everything that you know when it comes to relationships," Derek answered with another sigh.

"What did you tell them?" ShaKira inquired, not entirely sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

Derek looked ShaKira intently in her eyes. His gaze was hot, passionate, earnest, honest, open, and unashamed, "I told them that I wanted to get to know you better and have the most amazing sex in the world with you. And that barring nothing goes wrong, that I wanted to fall in love with you and love you as deeply as I can for as long as you'll let me," he stated in complete honesty.

ShaKira's mouth swung open. She stared at him for a very long time before turning to walk away.

It only took the BAU three days of flying from one murder to the next before they solved the case. ShaKira was shocked when she discovered that the "UnSub", she had to be told that that stood for Unidentified Subject, was none other but her personal assistant, Jerry Tomalson. Jerry had been passed over for a promotion, the title instead going to ShaKira. So he'd decided to besmirch her name and had gone around to each member of the Iraq board to talk against her, only to discover that they all thought that she'd deserved the position. Rossi had commented that the first stressor had been when Jerry had been passed over for the promotion, the second had been when he'd been made ShaKira's assistant. And while the BAU team were all celebrating, Derek found himself fighting against a growing anger and disappointment. He and ShaKira hadn't talked, had sex, and she hadn't even looked in his direction unless she absolutely had to since they'd been in Texas. He'd thought that she'd feel honored and happy by what he'd said, but apparently his words had the opposite effect on her, pushing her away instead of pulling her closer to him. Derek sat on the jet, his eyes caressing ShaKira where she sat talking with Prentiss, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Hotch. She was regaling them with stories of her days at Yale with Prentiss. She wouldn't even look in her direction. He sighed and leaned back, laying his head on the back of the couch that he sat on and remembered their trip to Texas.

**Flashback**

_Derek stomped onto the jet, he was frustrated and angry. ShaKira had walked away from him and hadn't spoken to him the entire time that they'd been in the limo. He'd heard her fussing with Antonio about his phone call and had felt a perverse satisfaction that she was so angry with him. Antonio totally deserved it, however, why she was mad with him, he couldn't figure it out. He looked around the plane for her and saw her sitting at one of the tables, looking at files and filling out paperwork. He went and sat down across from her. He waited for her to look at him, but when five minutes passed and she still hadn't looked up he knew that he would have to speak._

"_So, where are your brothers?" he asked._

"_They don't have security clearance to ride on the jet, so they went to the airport," she offered the explanation, not looking up at him as she did so._

"_So are you going to meet up with them when we get there?" he questioned._

"_That's the plan," she said, her tone sarcastic as she flipped a page in the file she was working on._

_Beyond frustrated Derek stood up and slid into the seat next to her, pushing her up against the window with his body, his hands braced on either side of her head. "What the hell is your problem woman? I'd think that after everything you'd be happy, your brothers and father are appeased, they won't be bothering us and you are the FIRST woman that I have ever even considered having a relationship with," he whispered furiously, his eyes boring into hers._

_He was shocked when she pushed him back and pushed him so hard with her hands that he fell to the floor. He appreciated the fact that neither JJ nor Prentiss looked their way, though he was sure that they'd noticed what was going on._

"_And who the HELL asked you to do that for me? Did I ask you to appease my family?" ShaKira furiously yelled into his face. "And for that matter, this is JUST SEX!! That's it! Nothing more! I didn't want a relationship with you before and I don't want one now! And did you ever think for a second that by you telling my family what you did, that when it came time for me to leave that they'd be blaming ME for the failure of this so-called relationship?"_

"_Stop lying to me and to yourself! You know that you feel the same connection that I do!" Derek yelled back as he stood to his feet, "You want this just as bad as I do and you'll be a lot happier when you admit it!"_

_ShaKira's hand clenched as she stared him down, then she laughed, the sound shocking Derek and JJ and Prentiss who'd been eavesdropping on the argument, "Please! Don't flatter yourself Mr. FBI. I meet men like you everyday, men who make me wet with just a touch and men who rock my world every time we have sex. You are not the first to have that affect on me and you certainly won't be the last," her head tilted to the right as she assessed him as if he were a piece of meat, "I must admit that I'm slightly disappointed. I'd heard stories about you as the player and after what, two, three days of us having sex, you're already talking about having a relationship with me?" she stepped closer to him, "It's too bad about that, I was totally planning to take a vacation in Virginia and screw your brains out while I was there. But," she breathed as she walked back to her seat, "You ruined that when you got all mushy on me. I'm glad that I could help you see that you want the relationship thing with someone, it's just too bad that you think you want it with me, because I don't do relationships and I especially don't do love, so…maybe you should go sit down and profile this case like we're paying you all to do so that I can get back to my job and my life." She'd finished her statement as she sat down and opened up her file again. Derek had stood there looking at her, his eyes drifting over to JJ and Prentiss who were both looking at him sympathetically. With an angry growl he turned away, snatched up his iPod and headphones and flopped down on the couch. When they finally touched down in Texas he'd watched as ShaKira and Prentiss had reunited with ShaKira's brothers, all five of them, all five of them big and burly, before they'd gone off to the hotel with them._

**End of Flashback**

Derek's eyes slowly opened as the last of the memory faded from view and he looked at ShaKira. She was so beautiful, her eyes were shining with amusement and the big grin on her face made it very hard for him to breathe. He wished that he could go back in time and not say those words to her brothers but unfortunately, he couldn't. He sighed and put his hand on his iPod to change the song but pushed the pause button instead. He looked down at the iPod in confusion when he realized that he still heard music, although he couldn't remember adding the song "I've Got to See You Again" by Norah Jones onto his iPod. When he looked at his iPod and realized that it wasn't playing, he looked up and saw that ShaKira was singing. Shocked, he pulled his headphones off slowly to listen.

"_Late in the night when I'm all alone, I look at the clock and I know you're at home, I can't help myself, I've got to see you again. I could almost go there, just to watch you be seen. I could almost go there, just to live in a dream. No, I won't go, for any of those things, to not touch your skin, is not why I say, I can't help myself, I've got to see you again,_" ShaKira's voice was angelic, husky and raspy, it stirred him to the very depths of his soul and he found himself becoming aroused at just the sound of it. He tore his gaze from her lips and realized that she was looking at him as she sang. Was she trying to tell him something? Was she telling him that she wanted to be with him again. He certainly hoped so, because at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to lay her on the floor of the jet and make love to her until she cried out for him to stop.

ShaKira yawned as she collected the last file and stood up from the table. They'd arrived back at the BAU about two hours ago, she'd had reports to finish and was grateful that Hotch had given her his office to use. She stood on her tiptoes and stretched her arms above her head a slight squeal of satisfaction coming out as she stretched all of her muscles. "I love it when you squeal like that," Derek's deep voice caused her to freeze and as she slowly lowered her arms and her feet, she inhaled deeply to still her pounding heart. She'd never admit it, but the last three days had been really hard on her. They hadn't talked or had sex and it was killing her. Especially since Prentiss and her brother, Bobby had hooked up in Texas, much to her dismay. They'd been talking, texting, and emailing each other since the team had left Texas. The worst part was having to listen as Prentiss shared the intimate details of having sex with her "horse-hung" brother. Which was totally something she did NOT want to know about any of her brothers. She'd been aching and yearning for Derek and for the first time in her life had wondered what it would be like to be involved in a relationship with someone, a serious relationship, one where she was fully invested and gave more than just her body to her partner. She hadn't acted on those thoughts, but the fact that she'd had them let her know that Derek was still in her system. She had to do something to get him out of it. While they were sitting on the jet, Rossi had asked her to sing and she'd figured that she would sing a song to him to let him know that she wanted to be with him again. He'd apparently gotten the hint. She turned around slowly with a seductive smile on her face, her eyes devoid of any emotion other than lust.

"Do you really?" she asked seductively, her head tilting to the left as she gazed at him.

"Oh yes," Derek answered as he walked into the room, "So what are you up to?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know, I've got about three hours to kill before I have to catch my flight. I have a meeting with the President in Chicago in the morning, apparently there's a situation going on there and it requires my…unique way of handling things," she answered as she stepped closer to him.

"Hhmm…" Derek said considering as he stepped closer to her. He was wearing a dark red shirt that hugged his muscled torso and a pair of blue jeans that hung low on his waist, with a pair of black sneakers on. It was the most casual she'd ever seen him. She watched him as he stopped directly in front of her and ran his fingers down her left arm. She shivered delicately. She was wearing a sleeveless, collared purple dress with a black belt around her waist. She wasn't wearing stockings this time, instead opting to wear a pair of black boots that came up to her calves. "What were you thinking about doing for the next three hours?" he asked.

"I…um…I…," she stuttered, unable to speak, that had NEVER happened to her before! Her father used to tease her and tell her that she came out of the womb talking instead of crying. "I didn't have any definite plans, I was just going to hand out around here since this is where the car is picking me up," she stated finally, feeling herself grow wet as Derek continued to run his fingers up and down her arm.

"I know you were in my office before, but I don't think you really got a chance to see it. How about I give you the tour?" Derek suggested seductively. Smiling in delight, ShaKira nodded and scooped up her files and dumped them into her briefcase. She followed Derek out of the conference room and eventually into his office, her eyes caressing the sexy curve of the back of his head and his neck, following the line down to his wonderfully sculpted ass. He held open the door and she preceded him into the office. She watched as he closed the blinds and locked the door before turning back to her.

"The name of this game is: Don't Make a Sound," he said smiling, "I'm going to make love to you right here on my desk and all over my office and you can't be too loud or we'll both get in trouble."

ShaKira grinned, she loved a challenge. "Well, I'm up for the job, but are you? You know how noisy you get when I do this…" she paused as she took her hand and cradled his manhood in her hand. Derek inhaled deeply, struggling not to groan.

"Very good," she whispered as she brought her other hand up and grabbed the back of his head, bringing his lips down to hers. She captured his lips in a soft kiss. She allowed her tongue to lightly trace the seam of his lips, when he finally opened his mouth to her, she allowed her tongue to dip into his mouth and engaged in light wrestle match with his tongue. One hand caressed his bald head, the other stroked him through his pants. She didn't know who was more turned on at that moment, him or her. She felt his hands drift from her hair down her back until he grabbed and lightly squeezed her ass. She felt him pick her up and sit her down on his desk with her ass on the edge. He pulled back from her lips and smiling at her, he pulled his shirt over his head. ShaKira sighed in appreciation, "I could spend all day licking your abs," she confessed.

Derek's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "I've never had someone tell me that before," he laughed, "I think I like it," he admitted as he sat down in his chair.

"What are you doing?" ShaKira asked, seconds before Derek lifted the bottom of her dress up to her waist and leaned down. "Oh," she sighed as she laid back to enjoy. Derek chuckled as he opened his mouth and sucked her clit deep into his mouth. He looked up to see her shoving her hand in her mouth to keep herself quiet and smiled. He got comfortable and licked, kissed, sucked, and slurped at the most intimate part of her. Not touching her with his hands, but only using his lips, tongue, teeth, and even his nose to bring her pleasure. When her hips began to thrust against his invading tongue, he knew that she was close. His hands quickly went to the button on his jeans. He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and jerked them down along with his boxers, before sinking deep within her. He gave a huge sigh, it felt like coming home to him.

"God, you feel amazing wrapped around me," he whispered as he began to thrust into her.

"MMmmm, and you feel absolutely delightful inside of me," ShaKira groaned softly. After three days of self-imposed and unwanted celibacy, it didn't take long for either of them to reach their sexual peak and Derek lifted ShaKira up and kissed her deeply as he exploded within her, feeling her clench around him as she shook with the force of her own orgasm. Afterwards, Derek lifted himself from off of her and sat down in his chair, sitting ShaKira in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder, allowing herself this brief moment of cuddling.

"Damn woman, when I die, that's how I want to go," Derek chuckled as ShaKira playfully smacked his shoulder. They sat in mutual silence for a moment more, neither of them wanting to break the spell of the moment with words. After five minutes ShaKira stirred and looked at Derek with a look of mischievousness. "My turn," she said smiling. They spent the rest of ShaKira's free time, christening every spot and area of Derek's office. He knew that he'd never look at his office the same way again. He frowned when ShaKira kissed him goodbye at the door of his office, saying on that she'd had fun and thanked him for _everything._ He was sure that she'd want to exchange numbers so that they could keep in touch, but once again, she'd surprised him. He watched as she walked down the hallway, her hips swaying seductively as she walked up to the driver who was taking her to the airport. His eyes narrowed as he watched to see if she was going to flirt with him. When she merely spoke to him and pointed at her bags before walking past him towards the elevator, Derek breathed a sigh of relief. His relief was short-lived, however. It would be his luck that the first woman he actually wanted to have a relationship with, didn't want to have a relationship with him.

_Four Months Later_

Derek looked up from the file on his desk at the knock on his office door. Raising his eyebrow in confusion at who could still be around at this hour, he called out, "Come in." His breath stopped in his chest when ShaKira stood there, her hand clutching the door handle, her teeth biting on her bottom lip in nervousness. Derek stood up quickly, his chair rolling backwards and hitting the shelf behind him. "ShaKira?!" he breathed, walking quickly around his desk. "Come in," he implored her. He watched as she stepped in slowly. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, flip-flops on her feet. He'd never seen her so…casual, so…unprofessional before. He still found her to be the sexiest woman in the world.

"How have you been? Are you back for another case? I tried to find you, to contact you but neither Prentiss nor Garcia would tell me anything," Derek spoke quickly, his words flying out of his mouth rapidly.

"I've been…okay. No I'm not back for another case, I came to talk to you. I asked Em and Pen not to give you my number, I…um…hadn't wanted to continue anything with you," ShaKira admitted guiltily.

Derek nodded slowly, he'd figured as much. "So why are you here now?" he inquired.

ShaKira swallowed thickly and stepped close to him, lifted her shirt up slightly, took his hands in hers and placed them on her stomach. "Derek, I'm four months pregnant. I haven't been with anyone since you and I wasn't with anyone for a month before you. The baby's yours. You don't have to be a part of the baby's life, I just wanted you to know that we're going to have a baby," she said before lifting her eyes to his.

Derek's heart stopped and he could've sworn that he died right then and there. He looked at her and before he knew it he heard her scream his name as the floor rushed up to meet him and for the first time ever in his life, he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little long in coming, got a trifle sidetracked. But I knew that I had to finish Derek and ShaKira's story.**

***I do NOT own Criminal Minds. I just love the show…a lot.***

Derek's eyes fluttered open and he winced as the light hit his eyes, he closed them quickly and inhaled deeply. He heard voices and wondered who they belonged to and where he was. He struggled to remember what had happened and why he felt as if he'd been pummeled with a two-by-four. Suddenly he heard a voice, a husky, seductive voice that spoke in a stilted voice, the woman sounded as if she'd experienced a terrible situation. Her words were filled with sadness and guilt and her voice constantly choked on a sob. As he continued to listen, the voice connected to a name and a face in his mind's memory bank. Then with sudden clarity, he remembered ShaKira stepping into his office and telling him that she was pregnant with his baby. He groaned as the memory assailed his mind and realized that he'd passed out in his office. He opened his eyes again and looked around, he wasn't in his office anymore, it looked as if he were in the hospital, how long had he been out? He heard running feet and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He looked steadily at Prentiss, Garcia, JJ, Hotch, Reid and Rossi before his eyes drifted over to ShaKira who stood separate from the rest of the group, biting on her lip again and wringing her hands as she watched him closely.

"How long?" he asked, his eyes locked on her face.

"About four hours," Garcia answered, "Kira called me when it happened, then Prentiss, we both rushed over and when we couldn't revive you we called an ambulance, the rest of the team met us here."

"You were the last one in the office," Prentiss explained. Derek nodded his head, his eyes still trained on ShaKira, who swallowed nervously and looked away from his probing gaze.

"Do you guys mind if ShaKira and I talk for a minute? It won't be long," Derek asked, his voice tight with shock, confusion and anger. ShaKira's eyes widened and Derek could sense her nervous energy all the way across the room. Sensing that something big was happening, the team exchanged glances and filed out of the room silently, each one of them patting ShaKira on the back as they walked out. As the door closed behind them Derek's eyes narrowed and he growled at her, "Get. Over. Here. Now."

ShaKira jumped at Derek's tone and narrowed her eyes in return, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" she asked haughtily, her hands drifting to her hips, causing her T-shirt to pull tightly over her abdomen. Derek's eyes drifted down to her slight bulge and he swallowed thickly.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" he whispered, his gaze riveted on her abdomen.

ShaKira sighed and her hands fell away from her hips as she walked forward. As she approached him, Derek allowed his eyes to drink in her appearance. Even in her casual attire, she was still gorgeous. He could tell that her breasts had grown in addition to her belly, and he noticed that her skin seemed to have a certain glow to it. She came and sat down on the edge of his bed and took one of his hands in hers. "I only found out myself a month ago, Derek," she explained, "I walked away from you and walked straight into another case. I was gone for three months, I was out in Colombia, dealing with drug lords and corrupt politicians. I mean," she stood up and began to pace, "I didn't even notice that I wasn't getting my period I was so busy. I got nauseous and I threw up every, single morning, but I just figured that it was because of where I was and what I was doing. Plus," she paused and looked at him shyly, Derek had never seen that look on her face before, "I couldn't get you off my mind, so I figured it could be physical distress as a result of emotional turmoil, y'know? So I get back to the States, I'm finishing up my reports and I happen to glance at my calendar. I always mark down my cycles on my calendar. So I'm looking at my calendar and I realize that I haven't had my monthly in like three months. And it's like everything slows down, I hear this wooshing sound in my head and my throat goes dry. I wanted to pass out too, but I didn't have the luxury like you did," she gave him a teasing grin before she continued, "I rushed over to the drugstore and I bought like six pregnancy tests and took all of them. They all said I was pregnant. So I went to the doctor, just to totally make sure and when he confirmed it, I had a slight panic attack. I don't have a job that's totally conducive to motherhood you know? So I had to take a second and really think about it. Then like two weeks ago I felt the baby move. Like it was really tiny, like a flutter, but the doctor told me what to look for and I realized that I was having a baby. A real baby, a tiny person. I was having your baby and while I knew that I couldn't have you, I mean, neither of us is the settling down type and our careers are crazy involved, but I could still have your baby. I wasn't going to tell you at first, but my brother Stephen pointed out that he'd want to know and when all of my brothers agreed with him, I knew that I had to tell you." She'd ended up sitting back on his hospital bed, her chest heaving from the effort of speaking so quickly, her eyes looking down at her hands which had come to rest gently on her stomach.

Derek swallowed and asked nervously, "How?"

ShaKira chuckled softly, "Yeah, I thought about that, we never used a condom Derek…not once. I'm not usually that absent-minded, careless, or irresponsible, but there was, there is something about you that makes me lose all reason." She smiled as she looked up into his eyes, "You believe me about the baby being yours right?" she asked.

"Yes," Derek replied with no hesitation, "You're very honest, brutally so, I know you wouldn't lie to me about that." Derek's eyes drifted down from her gaze to her abdomen, "How are you feeling right now?"

"Very good actually. I was nauseous all morning when I finally decided to come and tell you, but as soon as the baby heard your voice, it calmed down," she admitted begrudgingly. Derek smiled at the knowledge that his baby already knew his name and had to struggle to calm his frantically beating heart. He was going to be a father. "Do you want to touch the baby? I mean…my belly?" ShaKira asked softly, her eyes filling with tears when Derek nodded slowly, his eyes filled with wonder. She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "You may not be able to really feel anything, it's so soft that you…Oh!" her words stopped abruptly when she felt the baby move, a lot stronger than she ever had before.

Derek snatched his hand away as his mouth dropped open, "Was that the baby?" he asked, his voice filled with wonder.

"Yes it was!" ShaKira said excitedly, "Now give me your hand and let's see if we can get him to move again," she commanded as she put his hand back on her belly, this time underneath her T-shirt. The two expectant parents sat and waited, but nothing happened. "Aww shoot, I guess he's tired," she muttered as she released Derek's hand. Derek leaned forward and placed his lips right next to her belly.

"Hi there little one," he whispered softly, "Daddy's really sorry that he passed out when he found out about you, but Mommy just really shocked him. But I'm really excited about you being here. I can't wait to be your Daddy and even though you're just a tiny thing and not even born yet, I love you so much already." Derek kissed ShaKira's belly softly and gasped as he felt the baby's movement again. He lifted his head to ask ShaKira if she'd felt it and found her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…that was just…really, really sweet Derek. You're going to be a great father," she whispered, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Derek replied with a smile.

Derek was released from the hospital later that day with doctor's orders to rest for a few days. He'd smiled and told the doctor that he would, but everyone knew that he'd be back to work the next day. ShaKira stood between Garcia and Prentiss their arms interlocked as Hotch pushed Derek in the wheelchair outside.

"So…um…yeah, I haven't told you guys this, because I wanted to talk to Derek about it first, but…yeah, I'm pregnant," ShaKira told Garcia and Prentiss as they followed the rest of the team.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Prentiss exclaimed loudly.

"Ssshhh!!" ShaKira tried to hush Prentiss as the rest of the team turned to look at them.

"Ohmigosh! You're going to have a little Morgan!! That baby's going to be so gorgeous!" Garcia stated delightedly.

"Thanks Garcia," ShaKira laughed rolling her eyes.

"I just can't believe that you're just telling us. You've got to be like four months, you haven't seen Derek since the last time you were here," Prentiss explained.

"It is Derek's right?" Garcia questioned nervously.

ShaKira nodded before answering, "I couldn't get him out of my mind," she told her best friends as they stepped out into the sunshine and walked towards Prentiss' SUV. "Every guy I met, I compared him to Derek and none of them measured up. After a month I just stopped trying. No one else turned me on like Derek does. Besides, Derek and I never used a condom, not once."

Prentiss and Garcia stopped and stared at her. "That's very unlike you," Prentiss stated.

"That's very unlike Derek," Penelope remarked about her best friend.

"I know, it's unlike both of us, but every time we were together it was like we wanted each other so desperately that we couldn't wait, we had to have each other right then. It was like a frenzy took over our bodies, we couldn't think all we could do was have sex. I never even realized that we didn't use condoms until I found out I was pregnant and then it dawned on me. I thought it was an immaculate conception at first," ShaKira chuckled. She put her hand to her stomach as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked as she put a hand on ShaKira's shoulder.

ShaKira inhaled sharply, "Yeah, I just get these waves of nausea that hit me every so often."

"Does anything help with them?" Prentiss questioned.

"Yeah, usually a Philadelphia cheese steak or just a huge T-bone steak," ShaKira remarked laughing.

"It's a boy," Prentiss and Garcia said simultaneously after hearing of ShaKira's cravings. ShaKira smiled and shrugged.

"Prentiss, I need to go and get my purse from the BAU office and get my rental before heading to your place, do you mind?" ShaKira asked.

"No problem, and we'll stop for a cheese steak on the way," Prentiss said laughing as the women climbed into the awaiting vehicle.

Derek looked up when ShaKira rushed into his office and stopped short upon seeing him. He smiled at her when she seemed slightly flustered. "I thought you would've been at home," she stammered.

"I wanted to pick up some files that I could work on at home, plus I had to pick up my truck," Derek explained as he watched ShaKira look around his office. "What are you looking for?" he asked after a few moments. She leaned down then and picked up her purse that had fallen underneath his desk.

"My purse," she said triumphantly as she smiled at him. Derek felt the air catch in his chest. He'd just gotten out of the hospital, how could he be thinking of making love to ShaKira? He knew then that he couldn't go four months without having sex again, it wasn't good for his mental or physical stability.

"So how long are you here?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Um…indefinitely," ShaKira nodded, "Apparently the higher ups aren't so confident of my skills while I'm pregnant, so they've put me on mandated desk work, which means that they'll be emailing and mailing me work for the next eight months," she sighed, "then I have to go back in for an eval to determine if I can go back into the trenches. I don't think that will happen."

Derek nodded as he listened and had to stop himself from jumping for joy. She'd be around a lot, maybe they could try the whole _relationship_ thing. "I can't say that I'm sorry, I don't really like the idea of you being in danger while you're pregnant with my baby," Derek murmured before quickly amending, "I mean _our_ baby." He watched as her lips quirked at his mistake. She smiled at him and turned for the door, "See ya Derek," she said with a smile.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"Oh I'm going to stay with Em until I can find my own place. It'll be nice to have someone there when I have morning sickness and when I get my cravings," she smiled and Derek realized that he'd be missing out on a lot if she stayed with Prentiss and was so far away from him. He knew that he had to do something.

"I want to be involved in our baby's life," he began. He heard ShaKira sigh happily as her eyes slid closed. She nodded and then responded, "I was hoping you would."

"I want to be involved in all of it. Every moment of the pregnancy. The morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, all of it," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. ShaKira's face scrunched in confusion.

"How are you going to do that with me staying with Prentiss? Do you want me to call you when it all happens or something?" she asked.

Derek smiled at her indulgently before he stood up from his desk and walked towards her, stopping only when he got right in front of her. "No, I want you to come and stay with me. I'm not saying you have to share my bed, although I hope that you will, but I do want you to share my home, so I can be there for all of it. Please?" he asked.

"You're asking me to move in with you?" ShaKira inquired, wanting to be certain of what she was hearing.

"At least during the pregnancy and the first few months after the delivery, then after that, we'll see. But essentially, yes, that's what I'm asking." He watched as she nibbled on her lower lip as she thought about it. He watched as a maelstrom of emotions passed over her face-fear, happiness, confusion, and finally acceptance.

"Sure," she finally agreed. "I just need to go and get my stuff from Em's and then I'll be at your place," she explained as she pulled her rental keys from her purse.

Derek nodded and leaned down to place a soft, quick kiss on her lips before she left. She poked her head back in the room after a few minutes, "What's your address?" she asked with a chuckle.

"How about I follow you to Prentiss' and then you can follow me to my place?" he suggested. ShaKira shrugged and agreed. Derek turned to his desk and scooped off all of his files, grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair, grabbed his keys and followed her from the room, shutting off the lights and locking the door to his office before walking down to his truck.

Derek followed ShaKira into Prentiss' apartment and heard music playing. "Kira! Hey we're all in here!" Prentiss called out. ShaKira laughed, "Who is we all?" she asked as she gestured for Derek to follow her, the two of them walked around the corner to see Prentiss, Garcia and JJ sitting around the coffee table all of them drinking. "What are you guys up to?" ShaKira chuckled.

"We're celebrating you and Morgan's baby!" Prentiss laughed drunkenly.

"Wow, so you guys started the celebration without me?" ShaKira laughed again, "It's okay, I can't drink anyway and I'm heading to Derek's. I'm going to stay with him until the baby's born, okay? Alright, I'm going to go and get my stuff, see you ladies tomorrow," ShaKira said quickly before turning for the stairs.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Prentiss yelled as she followed ShaKira upstairs. Derek turned to grin at Garcia and JJ.

"Derek? Do you know what you're doing?" Garcia asked cautiously.

"I want to be in my baby's life, Garcia," Derek muttered, knowing what she was really asking but deciding to play obtuse any way.

"That's not what I'm talking about Derek and you know it. ShaKira is very vulnerable right now, especially with a baby on the way. Don't play with her heart," Garcia warned.

"I won't," Derek sighed frustratingly.

"She's right," JJ stated, "ShaKira's hormones are going to raging out of control. If you're not going to be serious, then don't do it."

ShaKira walked back into the room, carrying two large duffle bags, both of which Derek took from her. She smiled at the other women in the room, "Thanks girls, you guys know where I'll be if you want to hang out." She turned to look at Prentiss and hugged her, "Thanks for letting me crash here and the talk upstairs. I appreciate it." Waving at them, ShaKira lead Derek out of the apartment, not looking back once. If she had, she would've noticed the grins on the faces of the other women.

Derek unlocked his front door and ushered ShaKira in. Hearing his dog Clooney's paws on the floor, he dropped ShaKira's bags, turned and opened his arms. As he rubbed Clooney's fur, he watched as ShaKira finished the last bite of her cheese steak sandwich before she kneeled down and held out her hand for Clooney to sniff her hand. Derek watched in amazement as Clooney sniffed her hand and immediately licked her face and cuddled up to ShaKira, his head pressing against her belly. ShaKira scratched the back of Clooney's head and smiled up at Derek's look of amazement.

"It's the pregnancy. Dogs become very protective of pregnant women. I saw a documentary about it on Animal Planet," she laughed as she stood.

Derek nodded as he picked up her bags and led her down the hallway. "Do you want a tour or something to drink?"

"Neither. I'm actually really tired, Derek. Do you mind if we went to bed?" ShaKira asked yawning.

"No, that's fine. Um…I'll make up the guest bedroom for you," Derek started off in that direction.

"Um…no," ShaKira giggled, "I don't think you get it." She walked up to Derek and pulled the straps of both of her duffle bags off of his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I plan on sleeping in your bed with you. Do you mind is we, as in you and I, go to bed…right now?" she questioned seductively.

Derek groaned and dropped his head down to capture her lips with his own before he bent down to scoop her up in his arms. "Hell no," he whispered as he carried her down the hallway and into his bedroom. As he put her feet down on the floor, he turned to shoo Clooney out of the room and then closed the door. Turning back to her, he gasped as he saw that she was completely naked.

"I thought that I'd save you some time," she shrugged. Derek jerked off his jacket and his shirt, stopping abruptly, when he felt ShaKira's hands on his chest. He sucked in a breath as her fingers drifted down his torso before unbuckling the belt at his waist and pulling it off. Tossing his shirt to the side, he toed off his shoes as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper carefully, trying to avoid his straining manhood.

"You're really hard Derek," ShaKira said appreciatively.

"It's been four months ShaKira," he explained. He watched as her eyes snapped up to his as she pulled down his boxers. "Four months? You haven't had sex in four months?" she asked as he kicked off his boxers and socks.

"No," Derek sighed shaking his head as he took her in his arms, "I couldn't find one woman who set my body on fire like you do," he explained.

"Oh Derek," ShaKira sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Derek lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Derek carried her to the bed and lay her down gently. He was so hard that he felt as if his erection was about to split in two. "Is this okay?" he asked as he placed his throbbing erection at her moist center.

"Yes, the doctor said it's fine," ShaKira answered as she lifted her hips to meet his thrust.

"I'll go slow next time, really take my time, but I want you too much right now," Derek promised as he thrust into her.

ShaKira sighed and moaned simultaneously, "It's fine. I don't want you to go slow, I just want you desperately. Please Derek."

Hearing her beg him for something that he wanted to give her caused a physical reaction in Derek and he began to thrust faster and deeper. His moans and groans echoed ShaKira's as they both quickly drew close to their shattering orgasm. Sliding one of his hands from her hip to her nub of pleasure, he rubbed quickly. As she shattered beneath him with a scream, Derek followed her over the precipice with his own groan of pleasure. He slumped forward onto his arms, still embedded within her as he struggled to get his breath. After five minutes he withdrew from her slowly, although he was still very much erect and could go again, he didn't want to wear her out. He heard her mewl of pleasure as she cuddled up to him. "That was absolutely amazing," she murmured.

"I completely agree," Derek said, struggling to keep a tight reign on his rampant erection. He groaned as ShaKira's hand drifted down to his still erect member.

"Hhhmm…Derek, I think you want to go again…do you want to go again, Derek?" she asked as she slowly straddled him.

"Oh god yes," he moaned as he felt her slowly sink down on his erect member, "But I don't want to wear you out or chafe you or anything. Especially if you're sore or tired-oh god…just like that…" Derek groaned as ShaKira began to ride him slowly.

"I'm not tired or sore or worn out or chafe. I'm horny as hell for you Derek Morgan," ShaKira chuckled as she rose and sank down on his thick erection, Derek's hips meeting hers as he thrust into her. Setting a slow pace, ShaKira continued to move up and down, alternately swirling her hips and bending over to offer her slightly swollen breasts to Derek to suck on. She reached behind her and lightly caressed his scrotum and smiled with satisfaction when his hips twitched and he groaned her name loudly. Unable to bear the teasing anymore, she began to ride him faster and faster, never breaking eye contact with him.

Maintaining eye contact with ShaKira as she rode him, as they had sex was probably the most seductive, electrifying part about having sex with her. Derek watched as her brown eyes grew darker with passion, as her mouth opened on a groan, as her head tilted back for a moment when the pleasure began to overwhelm her and as he grabbed on her hips and slammed his hips upward, thrusting his member deeper into her, he watched as her orgasm swept over her, causing his to wash over him. He closed his eyes as he rode on the tide of bliss, explosions of lights taking place behind his eyelids. As the tide receded and the lights stopped flashing, Derek felt as ShaKira laid down on his chest and his no longer erect member slid from her body as she stretched out atop him.

"Satisfied?" he panted out.

"Blissfully," ShaKira sighed causing Derek to laugh. He could totally understand her satisfaction, he felt it too. Turning and moving until he and ShaKira were both underneath the covers, her head on his chest and his arms around her, Derek found himself imagining what it would be like to be with ShaKira like that forever.

"G'night Derek," ShaKira whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Derek kissed her forehead and snuggled her closer to his body, "Good night Kira," before closing his eyes and joining her in sweet slumber.

***A/N: The story's not over!! Obviously! There's drama coming, there has to be. Please, please, PLEASE R&R!! Your reviews are like crack to me and I need my fix! LOL. I look forward to your reviews!***


	6. Chapter 6

***A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little long in coming, got a trifle sidetracked with the actual books that I'm writing. But I knew that I had to finish Derek and ShaKira's story. I think that this will probably be the last chapter…maybe.**

***I do NOT own Criminal Minds. I just love the show…a lot.***

The next few weeks passed in peaceful bliss. Derek and ShaKira quickly fell into a routine. Derek would get up in the morning to shower as ShaKira prepared breakfast for him. They would have breakfast together and then Derek would head off into the BAU office. ShaKira worked from the house and had no problem keeping vigil until Derek returned from the many cases that he went on. She and Garcia spent lots of time together, shopping, talking to the BAU team and of course, redecorating Derek's home. It started off small. First they switched the black leather living room furniture that he had with a soft brown, pink and white set from Rooms To Go. They laughed about it for days, especially when Derek didn't even notice the new set for a few hours. They attacked the kitchen next adding a few feminine touches, then they changed his workout room to a guest bedroom and moved all of his exercise machines into the basement where they'd put up some of ShaKira's easels for her paintings. The office received a new coat of paint and all of the furniture was rearranged to make room for ShaKira's new desk, bookshelves, and file cabinets for her to work. Just as the two women prepared to redecorate the master suite, they were stopped by the man himself.

"What are you two beautiful women up to?" Derek asked as he stood, leaning in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. ShaKira and Garcia froze where they stood, paintbrushes in their hands, all of the furniture in the room covered with a plastic tarp.

"Hello my Chocolate Adonis," Garcia smiled cheekily as she slyly painted one streak of light red on the wall.

"Hey Baby Girl," he replied, his eyes never leaving ShaKira's face as she stood, her gaze unwavering, her back straight, in spite of her protruding belly. Even at eight months she was still amazingly beautiful and extremely sexy. "So, what are you two up to…Kira?" he redirected the question to her. He watched as she inhaled and straightened her shoulders, her gaze unwavering as she answered.

"So as you can see, Pen and I have been slowly redecorating your home and since I know that you have noticed I figured that you were okay with it. We began with the living room, changing out the furniture and then we went into the kitchen adding a few feminine touches and then we ended up here. And while I know that our living arrangements are temporary and we haven't yet decided to make this a permanent situation, I did want to feel comfortable while I was here. It's all completely reversible, but I wanted to spruce up the place, make it look a little more homey, so that the next woman that comes along, won't feel so overwhelmed by your masculinity," ShaKira answered confidently.

Derek nodded as he allowed his gaze to slowly move around the room and gazed intently at the walls, ShaKira's words drifting over him and settling into his subconscious. He looked at Garcia and smiled at her indulgently, "Pen, do you mind giving me and Kira a moment alone?" he questioned her.

"Not at all my Black Knight," Garcia grinned as she put down her paint brush and walked out of the door without a backwards glance.

Derek slowly approached ShaKira where she stood next to the wall. "Are you even supposed to be inhaling these paint fumes?" he asked as he halted before her. He watched as she shrugged, her gaze focused on the wall and not on him as she continued to paint the wall in a light red color. He grinned as he watched her paint, she was sulking and she was damn cute while she was doing so. He bent over and picked up Garcia's discarded paintbrush and after soaking the bristles in paint, he began to paint the wall alongside her. They painted in silence for a few minutes before he noticed that she was sniffling.

"I'm sorry Derek," he heard her say softly, her voice sounding emotional.

"For what?" he asked as he turned to look at her. He watched as she wiped her face with the back of her left hand, smearing the paint on her cheeks and struggled not to laugh.

"For taking over your home and changing everything. For redecorating without asking you, then for giving you major attitude and going off on you when you came in," she paused and inhaled deeply before continuing, "For trying to make what we have permanent when you haven't asked for it to be so. For getting pregnant and taking so long to tell you. For wanting to keep this baby when you probably don't…for wanting to keep you…" Derek had heard enough, slamming down his paintbrush she took her fiercely into his arms and brought his lips down onto hers in a crushing kiss.

After a few moments of passionate kissing he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "I thought that you'd already figured this out but I can see that you haven't. I love you. When I look at you I see our wedding, I see us growing old together, I see every child that we're ever going to have together. I see us fighting, making love, I see us at our children's weddings, I see forever. I see a lifetime, I see my lifetime with you when I look into your eyes," he stated firmly as he looked at her.

ShaKira's mouth swung open as she listened to his words, her heart full to overflowing, "You love me?" she whispered in awe.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I've been letting you redecorate my place? I want you to feel at home here. I want you to feel as if this is your home as well. This IS your home. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life fighting with you and making up with you and loving you."

ShaKira's eyes filled with tears of joy as she covered her mouth. "I love you too!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. The two held onto each other, happily kissing each other, before Derek laughed and pulled away, "You haven't answered my question," he chuckled.

"Did you ask one?" ShaKira questioned as she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Derek smiled and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white ring box before he knelt down before her. "ShaKira, I love you will you do me the distinct honor of becoming my wife?"

ShaKira opened her mouth to answer and then groaned in pain. Derek's eyes widened in fear. "Baby? Are you okay?" ShaKira couldn't answer she was doubled over in pain. Derek began to panic and sighed in relief when Garcia ran into the room.

"Kay-Kay? Are you okay?" Garcia asked as she bent down to look into ShaKira's face.

"Baby?! Are you okay? What's wrong? Answer me! Please!" Derek begged frantically. ShaKira was still unable to answer, gripping Derek's arms in pain.

Derek was intensely worried, it wasn't like ShaKira to not talk, to let pain overwhelm her. He heard Garcia's gasp and jerked his gaze toward her.

"Derek?" she whispered and looked down, Derek's eyes traveled down to the floor where she was staring and what he saw shocked and scared him, there was puddle of blood beneath their feet and blood flowed down her legs.

"Derek? Help…" ShaKira whispered, moments before she collapsed into his arms.

_***A/N: Okay, so there's going to be another chapter. Obviously! I look forward to your reviews. Thanks for favoriting!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little long in coming, got a trifle sidetracked with the actual book that I'm writing. But I knew that I had to finish Derek and ShaKira's story. This will probably be the last chapter…maybe.**

***I do NOT own Criminal Minds. I just love the show…a lot.***

Derek paced back and forth in the waiting room, his hands rubbing his bald head as he waited for word from the doctor on ShaKira's situation. Garcia sat in a waiting room chair talking to Prentiss who was rushing on her way to the hospital. Derek tried to block out the conversation but certain words kept slipping through, "Problems," "Complications," "Trouble," and "Emergency" and filled him with fear, intense mind-numbing fear. Slamming his fist against the wall he stood next to, Derek groaned in agony and squeezed his eyes shut as he began to pray for the first time since Garcia had been shot, _Please God, please. I just found her. Please don't take her and our baby away from me. Please let her pull through. Please. _He looked up when the doctor walked out and approached him.

"Mr. Morgan?" he questioned.

Nodding his head, Derek responded, "That's me."

"Your wife and the baby are fine, we had to do an emergency Cesarean but since she was due to deliver in a few weeks, we feel confident that she and the baby will both be released within a few days," the doctor informed him.

Not reacting to the doctor's mistake that ShaKira was his wife, Derek remembered the puddle of blood and ShaKira's collapse at the house, "Can you tell me what happened? She was bleeding and she passed out," he asked the doctor.

"Her placenta was tearing away from her uterus, that coupled with the labor pains that she was already experiencing caused the blood and the loss of consciousness," the doctor explained.

Nodding his head, Derek sighed. "Can I see them?" he asked as he felt relief flood over his body.

"In a few minutes, we're just transferring them both to the maternity ward and then one of the nurses will be by to bring you to their room," the doctor stated slapping Derek good-naturedly on his shoulder. Derek turned and hugged Garcia fiercely with relief just as the rest of the BAU team arrived. "Oh and Mr. Morgan? Your wife wanted me to tell you that your son's name is Derek Junior. She said that you'd want to know," the doctor interjected before turning to return to his duties.

"Wife?" Prentiss squeaked out.

"Son?" Reid gasped.

Derek's eyes blinked as the reality of his situation sunk in upon him. He was a father! He had a son. Sinking slowly into a waiting room chair, Derek let the conversation of his coworkers flow over him as he struggled to calm his breathing. "It's kind of overwhelming huh?" Hotch said as he came to sit next to Derek.

"Overwhelming ain't the half of it Hotch. I mean, he's here now you know? He's got to be taken cared of and loved. With my job and the hours we pull, how am I supposed to teach him out to be a man? I lost my father when I was still pretty young and if it hadn't been for the community center , even with all that I went through with Buford, I mean I think I came out pretty well. But what about my son? I mean I'll be there whenever we don't have a case, but we always have a case and ShaKira will have to raise him," he grimaced when he remembered what ShaKira had said about her eval after six months. "And her job is a whole lot more dangerous than mine is. What's going to happen to my son Hotch?" Derek asked, his voice coming out in a harsh whisper.

"Your son is going to be fine. Look at Jack. He's a smart, well-adjusted young man and I was hardly around, Hayley had to do most of the raising, then Foyet came along and then Hayley died. I think that it's what you do when you're with them that determines if they turn out okay," Hotch encouraged him. Derek nodded and inhaled deeply, seeing a nurse approaching them he exhaled and stood quickly.

"Mr. Morgan?" the nurse asked, her eyes roving over his muscled physique appreciatively. Derek nodded, completely oblivious to the seductive glances the woman was throwing his way. "They're ready for you now." Derek smiled and gestured for the rest of the team to follow him as he walked with the nurse to ShaKira's room in the maternity ward. The team waited outside as Derek opened the door and stepped in. He paused as he stared at the beautiful sight in front of him. ShaKira sat up on the bed, the pink cover and white sheet pulled up to her waist, dressed in a blue robe that hugged her breasts beautifully, her hair hung down and surrounded her face as she held Derek Junior in her arms and looked down at him with a gorgeous smile on her face. She looked up as he stepped closer to look down at the newborn in her arms.

"Oh Derek! Isn't he amazing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes he is and so are you," Derek responded kissing her temple as he sat on the edge of her bed. The two new parents sat and stared adoringly at their newborn son for a few minutes before ShaKira stirred and looked at Derek.

"I never got a chance to answer your question," she murmured quietly as she caressed his face.

"Hmm?" Derek muttered looking at her with a question in his eyes.

"Remember you asked me to marry you?" ShaKira reminded him.

"Of course I do," Derek said with a smile.

"Well, I never got a chance to officially answer you."

Gathering ShaKira and Derek Junior into his arms, Derek glanced down at her, "So what's your answer?" he questioned.

"Yes. My answer is yes. I love you so much Derek and I would love to marry you. I can tell the Pentagon to leave me on Tele-Com work so I can stay home with D.J. If you don't mind of course," she said hesitantly.

Realizing that his fears were being laid to rest quickly, Derek grinned widely. "I don't mind at all. I love the idea! Thank you for saying yes. I love you," he whispered before kissing her deeply and then leaning down to kiss the top of D.J.'s head. Reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket, Derek pulled out the white ring box that he'd shoved there in the confusion of rushing to the hospital. Opening the box he revealed the large 3-carat diamond ring to ShaKira before lifting it out and placing it on her finger. Smiling down at the ring then up at Derek, she leaned over and kissed him deeply, pulling back seconds before the door opened.

"We wanted to give you guys some time alone, but we want to see Baby Derek!" Prentiss laughed, sticking her head in the door.

"Come on in everyone and let me introduce you to Derek Morgan Junior and let me reintroduce to you his mother, my fiance, ShaKira Burrowes," Derek said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around his new family.

As the BAU team cooed over his son and JJ, Prentiss and Garcia exclaimed over the size and cut of ShaKira's engagement ring, Derek sat back with a smile of contentment. He had met his match and though he'd always sworn that he would never give up the game, he was only too happy to turn in his player card. Looking at ShaKira and Derek Junior Derek decided that they were worth it.

_***Thanks for sticking with me through this story! With work and writing my own book and changes in the house I got ENORMOUSLY sidetracked. But it's over now and I must say, I like the way it ended, don't you? Hope you enjoyed it! I look forward to any reviews. By the way, if you haven't read my other story "Agent Kara Morgan" I encourage you to do so, I've got two more parts coming up to it that my muse has blessed me with. One is more focused on Derek's relationship with Kara before she met the BAU and her wild three week affair with Hotch, and the other part is all about what happens when Hotch and Kara return to the BAU. You'll enjoy it. I promise!! Thanks again!!~ VeeVeeBestoftheBest**_


End file.
